Powerful Alliance (KTA)
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Years after the war for Cybertron the Autobots return to Earth to face a new threat. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

Chapter 1 So it begins.

It had been years scene the war for Cybertron. Even though the war was over peace was something the planet still didn't have. Some of the Deceptacons had change factions after the war and were now working with the Autobots since their side had won. But others were still up to their old tricks.

Some of the Autobots were currently on a mission to infiltrate a Deceptacon base the team was made up of Springer, Arcee, Hot Rod, Smokescreen, and two Deceptacons who had change sides Starscream and Knock Out.

The base in question was a space station floating right above Cybertron they didn't know what the Deceptacons were planning but what ever it was couldn't be good. They were now on the station and had split up into pairs. Hot Rod and Smokescreen were covering one part of base. While Arcee and Knock Out were taking care of another and Springer was with Starscream.

"So what's the deal Arcee you've been giving me the could shoulder ever since Starscream joined our ranks?" Knock Out asked.

"Why did you have to invite him to join our team and I can't believe Optimus actually let him become an Autobot." Arcee told him. "Starscream can't be trusted just look what he did to Cliffjumper during the war!"

"Scream's apologized like a thousand times and has told me he feels terrible about everything he did as a Con just like I feel bad about all the things I did in that faction!" Knock Out said to her defending his friend.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be trusting you either." Arcee huffed at him.

"What do you mean I've proven myself haven't I?" Knock Out yelled back feeling hurt. "And your not the only one who lost a partner Starscream was a good friend to me during the war after I lost Breakdown!" "And I want to hold on to any friends I have!" Then they bump into Springer and Starscream.

"Good Springer let's trade dance partners!" Knock Out said not wanting to spend another second talking to Arcee.

"Sounds great now I can work with a partner who actually deserves his Autobot insignia!" Arcee hissed before walking off with Springer. While Knock Out and Starscream went down the opposite hallway.

"I'm sorry I've caused friction between you and the Autobots haven't I." Starscream said with guilt in his voice. "I should have never joined. mech's like me don't deserve a second chance what I did is unforgivable and now I'm messing up your second chance."

"No your not it's only Arcee who has a problem with you." Knock Out reassured the seeker. "And me too as I just found out." He add with sad optics still feeling hurt by Arcee's last comment.

"You do deserve that insignia Knock Out and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Starscream told the red medic pointing to a silver Autobot shield that Knock Out had painted on his shoulder after changing sides.

"You do to Starscream." Knock Out said back to his friend.

Then they got to a room where they saw what the Cons were working on in the space station it was a space bridge. Just then the new leader of the Deceptacons Galvatron walked in.

"Well look who decided to show up have you two come to rejoin the Deceptacons?" Asked Galvatron.

"Never!" Starscream and Knock Out both answered at once.

"Then I'll have to end you both!" Galvatron hissed as he attacked them.

"What are you planning to do with the space bridge?" Asked Starscream as he and Galvatron continued to fight.

"I'm going to send an army to invade Earth and claim it for the Deceptacons since we've lost Cybertron to the Autobots!" Galvatron explained.

"We won't let you do that!" Starscream spat at him.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Galvatron told the seeker.

Everyone else could hear the struggle going down over Starscream and Knock Out's com-links that they'd both forgotten to turn off. So everyone began to target the space bridge.

While Starscream and Knock Out were fighting Galvatron. But suddenly Knock Out ended up being shot in the leg and fell through one of the windows in the space station and was now floating through space.

Starscream quickly abandon his fight with Galvatron to help his friend. But Galvatron took this as a moment of weakness and started shooting at them both. And the other Autobots could only watch helplessly as Knock Out floated through space with plasma blasts being fired at him. While Starscream was desperately trying to reach him in his jet mode.

Just as Starscream was about to get to the Austin Martin one of Galvatron's plasma blasts hit Knock Out and caused him to go into the space bridge that was now unstable thanks to being tampered with by the Autobots to stop Galvatron's plan. And without thinking Starscream flew in after him.

"No we have to get that space bridge stable and get them back!" Said Arcee.

She had heard everything over the com-links and felt bad about how she had treated both former Cons. And wanted to get them back because she wanted to apologize to them both. Arcee especially felt guilty about her last exchange with Knock Out.

"We can't get it stable!" Cried Springer as he Smokescreen and Hot Rod all tried along with Arcee to get it under control to help their friends. But it ended up closing then the controls went offline.

They had no way to reach Starscream and Knock Out now. They know from where the cordnets had been set that if Starscream and Knock Out were alive they were on Earth.

They all took a ground bridge back to base to tell Optimus Prime what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth some humans were talking in an office room.

"Several years back Jasper Nevada was blow to rouble by the Deceptacons and a government group call Unit-E was working with the Autobots to stop them but the Autobots have left us since then and we've still seen signs that cybertronians still remain on this planet!" Said a women. "If the Autobots were really protecting us why was Nevada destroyed some years ago and where are they now?"

"Look Director Swan the Autobots defended this planet from the Deceptacons and they saved Earth countless times and they went back to their own planet to start again in pace and if any of them show up here we'll let then stay in pace. don't we owe them that." Said Agent Fowler.

"I tend to agree with Fowler." General Brice explained. "The Autobots have proven they will protect this planet at any cost and are no threat to this world."

"But what about the Deceptacons?" Asked Director Iris Swan. "My team Order of Gray can hunt down and capture any cybertronians who threaten this planet and study them to find out how humanity can fight back against them and eliminate the threat once and for all." She said brushing her blond hair out of her face.

"OK you can hunt down captured and experiment on Cons but you have to leave the Autobots alone." Said General Brice getting annoyed by Swan's constant requests to hunt the cybertronians.

Then the three left as their meeting was over.

"Why do you want to hunt and kill the transformers so badly?" Asked Agent Fowler feeling disgusted at the Women's intentions.

"I lost my husband in Nevada." She explained. "And I want to make those monsters pay for it." Then she walked out of the building. Both men could tell she blamed both factions for the death of her husband. And were secretly worried about how far she might take this.

Then on her way out Director Swan got a call from her team Order of Gray telling her they'd picked up on a cybertronian life signal. And she got in to a helicopter not wanting to miss their first catch.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up after being knocked unconscious when he had been blasted into the space bridge. The first thing he did was repair himself using a med kit he always kept in his subspace. Luckily his injuries had been minor and didn't take long to fix.

The next thing he did was change to his vehicle mode to look for Starscream he know they had both been sent to Earth became he'd seen the seeker fly into the space bridge after him right before losing consciousness.

He guessed that the reason Starscream wasn't there was because the space bridge malfunction had caused them to both be sent to Earth but they had been sent to different locations. And to make things worse his com-link wasn't working.

He looked around and saw that he was in the Amazon Jungle that was good there weren't many humans in that area so he wouldn't have to worry very much about his cover since he was in the jungle but would keep an eye out for anyone who might spot him and be careful just in case then drove off. He had to find out where Starscream was he wanted to make sure the seeker hadn't been hurt in anyway.

Knock Out drove for quite a while until he saw an hippopotamus that looked like it was trying to dig at some rocks that had fallen over a cave. Feeling sorry for it Knock Out transformed and used his drill to get rid of the rocks and a baby hippo came running out.

The other one was it's mother trying to free her baby that had gotten trapped there in a cave in they both looked at him as if thanking him then went on their way.

"Your welcome." He said watching them go. Then change to his vehicle mode and continued trying to figure out where Starscream was.

Then after a few more hours of driving he had to transform to his cybertronian mode to stretch his legs. he was enjoying the scenery at lest he had been sent to a pretty part of Earth.

Suddenly Knock Out heard something and the next thing he knew he was having missals fired at him and was being forced to duck and dodge them. He saw black vans driving towards him. And men firing missals at him and knew he was in trouble.

He was being shot at so rapidly he couldn't find time to transform. Witch was a shame because he'd be able to flee faster in his Austin Martin from.

Suddenly some of the men shot a net at him. Knock Out tried to dodge but this just ended up making it worse. Instead of catching him properly it ended up getting tangled around his body and tying his legs together causing the poor transformer to fall backwards.

He fell head first into a river and was now trapped with his head and back in a laying position and his legs still in the net being held up by a tree the net had snagged on.

Knock Out started to use his saw to cut himself free but Director Swan who had just gotten out of the helicopter press a button on a remote she had that made the net deliver an electric shock to Knock Out.

"Please stop!" Knock Out screamed after the first jolt. it hurt even more then it normally would have since part of him was in water. He didn't know how he stayed conscious because his whole body burned from the shock.

But Director Swan didn't care and hit the button shocking poor Knock Out a second time. This time rendering him unconscious. Then they used a crane to pull him out of the lake.

Director Swan went over for a better look at Order of Gray's first capture.

"Mam we have a problem this one's an Autobot." One member of Order of Gray pointed out showing her where Knock Out's Autobot shield was.

"With those red optics?" she asked having noticed the color of Knock Out's optics.

"Looks like we have a turncoat on our hands." Said another one of the men.

"We'll have to explain the mistake." Another man suggested.

"Maybe not." Director Swan told them as she got a can of red spray paint from a box of supplies and spayed it on Knock Out's shoulder covering his Autobot shield.

"If our superiors find out that's an Autobot!" One of the men started to say.

"They won't find out with those beautiful red optics and with out that insignia our superiors won't know the difference!" Director Swan said coldly.

Then they loaded Knock Out in to a trailer and drove off to transport him to their base.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for the first chapter." "Hope your enjoying it so far." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if** **I** **missed any spelling mistakes."**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

Chapter 2 New Friends.

Somewhere in a small town in Kansas a women was unpacking. Shayna Lockhart had just moved there. this was going to be her first time living by herself.

As she continued to unpack she heard something from outside and went to see what was going on. And saw her neighbor working on something in his garage.

"Hi." She said trying to be friendly this was the first person she'd met since moving into town.

"Hi you must be my new neighbor." Said the young man with spiky blond hair and an athletic looking body. "My name is Blake." He told her.

"I'm Shayna." Shayna introduced herself. Brushing her long chestnut color hair out of her face and adjusting her glasses. "Nice to meet you I'm gonna go look around town and get to know the neighborhood." She added noticing Blake looked busy.

"OK but if you ever need anything just call me specially if it's car trouble I'm a mechanic." He explained.

"OK if I need anything I'll call." She answered as she walked off to get to know the town.

After hanging out in town for awhile she noticed a spot where several trees had been knocked down by something that had crashed in a wooded area.

Shayna went to explore having always had a taste for adventure. It was getting dark now so she was being careful knowing wooded areas could be dangerous at night. Then she saw something that surprised her a giant robot was laying there.

Shayna wanted to get a closer look at it thinking this was cool. She had just found a giant mecha.

She walked towards it. But suddenly heard something behind her. Shayna turned around to see a bear about to attack her. She had wonder to close to it being distracted by the robot and now it was mad.

Shayna started to run but she tripped over a stump. She was OK but the bear was right next to her now. There was no why she'd get up in time to escape.

Shayna closed her eyes and waited for the end but then she heard a blast and the bear ran off frightened. After a missile was shot right above it.

Then Shayna saw that the missal had come from the robot who was now standing up looking down at her.

"Are you OK human?" Asked the robot.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for saving me." Shayna answered. "Your a giant robot."

"And Your a human." Said the robot. "My name is Starscream."

"My name is Shayna." Shayna told him. "And this is us."

"I need to find my friend." Starscream told her remembering Knock Out had also been sent through the space bridge.

Starscream started to walk off but suddenly grabbed his side in pain. He hadn't recovered from fighting Galvatron yet. It didn't hurt as bad as the injuries he'd received form Megatron in the past before he change sides to be an Autobot but it did hurt.

"Starscream I have a barn behind my house that you can hide in till you feel better." Shayna offered. "It's the least I can do since you saved me." "And I'm afraid of what the government might do if they catch you." She told him having seen movies about things like this and knowing how they usually played out. "And your welcome to stay there as long as you need to."

"OK." He agreed then let her lead the way.

A few minutes later they some how managed to get Starscream into the barn behind Shayna's house without anyone seeing him. Then the two of them set and talked and he explained to her about Cybertron and the war between the Autobots and Deceptacons and how he had been to Earth before and had used to be a Deceptacon before becoming an Autobot.

But suddenly they heard the door open and Blake came in.

"What the what?!" Blake yelled in surprised upon seeing Starscream. "It's a giant fricken robot!"

"Well hi to you too." Said Starscream who chuckled.

"Don't worry he's friendly." Shayna told Blake. "And what are you doing in my barn anyway?"

"I didn't see you get back home and heard talking out here and thought you were having a break in." He explained.

Then Starscream and Shayna explained to Blake about the Transformers and he agreed to keep their secret. And even helped repair Starscream.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up strapped to a table in Order of Gray's base! His whole body still hurt from being practically electrocuted when he was captured.

Poor Knock Out was terrified he remembered what the human group MECH had done to Breakdown and knew this wasn't MECH that had him but this group of humans were no better. They'd proved that by the brutal way they captured him.

And he was surrounded by a lot of not so friendly looking machines and some humans were working on them and a few other humans were looking him over.

Knock Out was trying to activate his weapons to escape but found they'd been disabled. But his servos hurt quite a bit then he turned his head a little and saw why Order of Gray had injured them because they hadn't deactivated his weapons properly and had ended up damaging him in the process of trying to remove them.

"No! No! someone help!" Knock Out cried realizing how much danger he was in. At lest MECH had known what they were doing this group didn't know anything about cybertronian biology.

"Relax we just want to learn about your kind." Director Swan told the frightened transformer. "And eliminate the threat the Deceptacons bring to this planet." "Order of Gray's purpose is to defend Earth from your kind."

"But I'm an Autobot!" Knock Out sobbed as coolant tears flowed down his faceplates. "What did you do to my shield?" He then asked noticing the red paint that now covered his Autobot insignia.

"I know witch side your on but I can't let my superiors find out your an Autobot we're only aloud to hunt Deceptacons." Director Swan told him. "Oh and I didn't even know your species was capable of crying tears." She added in dark amusement.

"Please let me go!" Knock Out begged. "Don't do this!"

"Your going to be doing humanity a huge service by letting us find out what makes you tick. We'll be able to fight back against your kind." Director Swan told him. "To bad you might not survive it."

"No!" "Please I don't wanna die!" Knock Out whimpered.

"Don't worry we'll keep you alive as long as we can." Director Swan said to him as she looked him in the optics. "We what to know just how much punishment your kind can take."

Then she walked away as some men started using the machines that were there to drill in to parts of the red transformer. And Knock Out let out cries of agony.

They continued to torture the poor medic by drilling into him and shocking him for several hours.

"OK that enough for now we'll continue tomorrow." Director Swan ordered her men. "Give it some energon then put it in it's cage."

Then some of the men had a drone with a big syringe approach Knock Out and then went to a cube of energon preparing to fill the needle with it.

"No not the blue kind I know that's what they normally fual themselves with but we've found a few other colors and I'm wondering what those will do to it." Director Swan told the men. "I don't care witch of the other kinds you give it just note what color and let me know what affect it has on it."

Knock Out suddenly felt something being injected into his tank. Then he tried to say something but then his helm tilted back as he fell unconscious.

Then they called in a man made transformer they had built that was really more of a drone called Stinger who they had take Knock Out to a cell designed to hold cybertronians. It was like a solid white room with nothing in it and no windows.

Stinger tossed Knock Out to the floor after putting him inside then left as the door closed behind him.

Knock Out opened his optics after he heard the door shut and had regained consciousness. But he was still hurt and now he also felt sick.

Knock Out tried to get to his feet but couldn't find the strength to stand up and slumped back to the floor. He felt so weak he could barley keep his head up.

"Someone help me." He moaned weakly as he laid his helm back on the floor and close his optics just wanting to sleep. Whatever Order of Gray had given him had a really bad affect on him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the barn behind Shayna's house Starscream's com-link had suddenly activated because Order of Gray had accidentally reactivated Knock Out's and called Starscream's without knowing but couldn't hear through his com-link but Starscream heard everything that had just went down.

"No." The seeker said hearing his best friend being tortured and experimented on by human. Then the com-link went quiet when Knock Out was toss into the cell.

Starscream's spark sank he knew Knock Out was scared and in pain. The red medic was like a brother to him. It was night now and both his new human friends were in bed. The com-link had actually woke Starscream up from recharge.

Starscream walked out of the barn and was about to change to his jet mode. he was going to follow the signal from Knock Out's com-link to find where the red medic was being held and get him out of there.

Then Shayna came out from the house after hearing Starscream come out of the barn. And she asked the seeker what was going on. And he explained what he'd just heard over his com-link and that he had to save his friend.

"I'm coming too." Shayna told him climbing in to his jet mode. "Since you saved me I owe you and I want to make sure your friend is OK and that you don't end up being capture too." She explained.

"OK but be careful I don't want you getting hurt if things go haywire in there." Starscream told her. Then they left a note for Blake in case he came over before they got back.

Then Starscream flew off with Shayna in his jet mode following Knock Out's signal just hoping it wasn't to late and that they'd find the Austin Martin alive.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's all for chapter two." "Some of you might remember my human OC Shayna Lockhart from my other stories Transformers Ultimate and Fire Wing Rising this is a different version of her and I hope you like her." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	3. Chapter 3 Saving a Friend

Chapter 3 Saving a Friend.

Starscream flew with Shayna in his jet mode as they went to where Knock Out's signal was coming from.

They arrived at Order of Gray's base that was located in the Amazon jungle not far from where Knock Out had been sent by the space bridge.

Starscream told Shayna to wait outside while he went in to find Knock Out knowing this could get dangerous and knowing Starscream would have his hands full getting Knock Out out of there Shayna didn't want to further complicate things so she obeyed and waited outside.

Once he was sure she was safe Starscream went in the base to look for Knock Out and found the place was deserted but he was still picking up the red medic's signal.

So Starscream walked around inside the base looking for any sign of his friend. When suddenly he spotted a red transformer standing at the end of the hall.

"Knock Out are you OK what did they do to you?" Starscream asked. But then the transformer turned around and he saw that this wasn't Knock Out. It was actually Stinger who Order of Gray had left to guard their base.

Starscream quickly realized the mistake as Stinger started attacking him. And the seeker fought back to defend himself.

Starscream knew there was no point trying to reason with this opponent because he could tell Stinger didn't have a spark. And was actually just a drone that couldn't feel or think for it's self. So Starscream wasn't holding back. But Stinger was proving to be an even match for the seeker.

Unlike Stinger Starscream could feel pain. And the beating he was taking hurt. Stinger was being damaged just as badly but he didn't feel any of it and kept going.

Stinger now had Starscream pinned to the floor. And was about to finish the seeker. When suddenly another jet crashed through one of the walls of the base then transformed into a cybertronian. And started fighting Stinger knocking him away from Starscream.

Then Starscream managed to blast Stinger with one of his missals blowing his head off and destroying him. Then the other transformer walked over and helped Starscream to his feet.

He was a yellow and blue mech with hints of red and white and Starscream could tell by his wings and the fact that he also changed into a jet that he was also a seeker.

"Thanks for the save." Starscream told the other seeker.

"Your welcome I'm Metalhawk." The seeker introduced herself.

"I'm Starscream." Starscream told him.

"I heard the fighting and came to see what was going on." Metalhawk explained. "I left Cybertron during the war because I didn't want to join either faction I just wanted to stay out of it I hate violence." He told Starscream.

"For someone who hates violence you sure fight well." Starscream said looking at the remains of Stinger.

"It helps if my opponent isn't alive to begin with." Metalhawk explained. "I don't like fighting but I can't stand by when another is being harmed." "Other then that I usually stay hidden and just give any human or cybertronians I see their space."

"I have to find my friend he's somewhere in this building some humans captured him and brought him here." Starscream told Metalhawk. And the other seeker agreed to help him.

They looked around till they found a cell that was locked and then worked together to blast it open and found Knock Out on the other side.

Starscream ran over to his friend and saw that he was badly hurt and banging his helm against the floor and his optics had turned green and he was shaking like he was trying to fight something but was to weak to move.

"Knock Out!" Starscream said to the weak and injured medic. "What did those monsters do to you?" He added picking up his friend.

Starscream and Metalhawk left the base and found Shayna still waiting outside and Starscream introduced her to Metalhawk and Shayna got back in Starscream's jet mode while Metalhawk carried Knock Out and they went back to Shayna's house and the three transformers went in the barn to hide.

* * *

Just as they had gotten in Blake got there to see Shayna and Starscream then spotted Metalhawk.

"Not another one!" Blake said feeling like he'd missed something. "Their multiplying." Then he saw Starscream go over to where Knock Out was laying not having seen the red mech before because he had been laying on a pile of hay still in really bad shape.

"That one doesn't look so good." Said Blake now concerned and wishing he knew how to fix a cybertronian because even as a mechanic who worked with machines on a daily bases he didn't know what to do about this.

He decided to try to fix what damage he could but unfortunately couldn't do much.

Then Knock Out suddenly started shaking harder his optics still a bright shade of green and they kept rolling to the back of his helm and to spite them being open he didn't respond to anything. But kept moaning and groaning.

"Come on Knock Out you have to snap out of it!" Starscream said to his friend. "What ever those humans did to you." "You can beat it!" The others could tell Starscream was worried about Knock Out.

"I'll make those monsters pay for doing this." Starscream whisper to the red medic. "If only Ratchet was here!" He thought. Just then they saw a ground bridge open outside Shayna's house.

Starscream and Metalhawk both ran out to where the ground bridge opened ready to protect their friends if it was Deceptacons who were coming.

But they were relieved to see Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee come out. Who Starscream greeted and introduced to Metalhawk and his new human friends.

Then the four Autobots explained that after Arcee and the other Autobots who had infiltrated the Deceptacon space station told Optimus what happened to Starscream and Knock Out he had called Bumblebee's team on Earth and told them to look for the two former Deceptacons and Optimus had returned to Earth to help search for them and Arcee had insisted on coming as well still feeling bad about her argument with Knock Out.

And Bulkhead had come as well because he wanted to see Earth again and hang out with Bumblebee and his team. And they had only just now been able to lock on to Starscream's signal.

"I'm sorry Starscream your one of us now and I should treat you as such." Arcee apologized to the seeker. "And I forgive you for what you did to Cliffjumper." "What's done can't be undone and I know your not the evil Deceptacon you used to be your an Autobot now."

"It's OK I understand why you'd hate me you have ever right to after all I did." Starscream told her. Then they shook hands to show that they now accepted each other as friends.

"Now I just need to make up with Knock Out." Said Arcee.

"Oh scrap Knock Out!" Starscream scolded himself. "We need to get him medical attention he's hurt, very sick and maybe dying!" Then he explained to them what had happened.

Then Optimus called Ratchet who was waiting at the scrapyard with Bumblebee's team and opened a ground bridge and Bulkhead carried Knock Out through it and took him to the med bay.

And then they all went through it to the scrapyard and they welcomed Shayna, Blake and Metalhawk to the team and told them they could stay or come by anytime they wanted. And introduced them to the rest of the Autobots and Denny and Russell.

Then Ratchet who had just been examining Knock Out came out of the med bay and explained that Knock Out had received serious damage. Several of his circuits had been fried. And even though Blake had fixed some of the damage to Knock Out's frame the red medic still had cracks all over it where Order of Gray had drilled into him.

But what worried Ratchet is that he found traces of Synth En in Knock Out's system. That's what was making him so sick. Synth En made cybertronians aggressive and that was why Knock Out kept shaking like he was trying to struggle with something and moaning and groaning the way he was.

But because they had given him the Synth En in his already injured and weakened state and as a result he was burning through his energon and in a restless state but was so weak he could barley move. And the amount they'd given him was to big a dose for his frame size.

Ratchet had treated his wounds and put him on an energon drip. And strapped him down to the berth and put him in stasis to keep him from hurting himself because after regaining some strength when Ratchet repaired his wounds Knock Out started shaking harder and clawing at himself.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet.

"I don't know his wounds will heal." Ratchet told him. "But it's the Synth En I'm worried about they gave him way to much. Normally it would wear out of his system after a while but I don't know if this will or not." "All I know is till it wear off on it's own or we find a way to get it out of his system Knock Out is going to be really sick."

Meanwhile Arcee was setting next to Knock Out's berth worried about the red medic. She felt terrible that the last thing she'd said to him before he and Starscream had been sent to Earth was that she didn't think he deserved to wear the Autobot shield.

Now She wanted more then anything to take it back and apologize to him but now she might now get the chance. Then she noticed where the paint was still covering his Autobot insignia and she gently scratched it off so his Autobot shield was showing again.

"Your an Autobot and I want you to know it." She told the unconscious transformer. "Your part of this team."

Then Starscream also went over and set by them worried about Knock Out as well. The whole team was and were trying to figure out how to save there friend.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's all for chapter three." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	4. Chapter 4 Along Came a Spider

Chapter 4 Along came a Spider.

The next day Knock Out's condition hadn't improve his body had been fixed but he was still really sick from the Synth En. And still had to be restrained and kept in stasis.

Ratchet was at his wits end trying to find a way to help the red transformer. And Arcee and Starscream still hadn't left his side.

Meanwhile Blake, Shayna and Metalhawk were getting to know all the Autobots and Denny and Russell. Awhile later Shayna went to town to get them all something to eat.

While walking down a sidewalk she head footsteps behind her but before she could respond someone hit her from behind and knock her out could.

Shayna came to in the back seat of a van. Then some men force her out of it and into a tall building Shayna didn't struggle seeing they had weapon and looked like government agent's and would most likely be ready to subdue her if she tried to run.

Even though she saw they were in a big city she knew if she tried to escape and failed anyone seeing it would think those men were law enforcement and that she was a fleeing felon.

If she wanted to escape from these guys she needed a plan.

As she was being lead inside the building she made a mental note of where the exit was located and continued to scan her surroundings and take noticed of anything she could use against her captors and was forming an escape plan in her mind.

After a short elevator ride they brought her to an office room. Shayna had paid attention to which buttons they press and what floor they had gone to.

Once taken inside the office room Shayna continued to take note of her surroundings. The room she was in remind her of a school's principle's office. "And I'm not even a student." She thought fighting the urge to chuckle at her own joke and still remembering how serious her situation was.

There was a blond women already seated at the desk. "Leave us." She told the men who had brought Shayna in and they obeyed. "Sorry about that I've been telling them to use gentler methods."

"I'm Director Swan leader of a government organization call Order of Gray." Director Swan introduced herself to Shayna. "You see we hunt the giant alien robots called cybertronians also known as transformers their two faction the Autobots and Deceptacons pose a threat to this planet they can't stop fighting each other and Earth keeps getting caught in the middle."

"You don't say?" Said Shayna trying to play dumb and act like this was all news to her.

"I know you've met some of them and helped them destroy our base in the Amazon." Director Swan told her showing her footage from a camera that had caught her and Starscream outside their base and everything that had gone down. "Don't worry I just want to talk to you about them you see it's only the Deceptacons we hunt."

"So that's why you had your guys knock me out and bring me here because you just wanted to have a chat with me?" Shayna said to her.

"You see the Autobots say they were the good guys in their war and the Deceptacons were no doubt the vilens but Earth had no stake in it humanity is the gray between their black and white and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we don't pay the price for their war." Director Swan told her. "Now how about a drink while we talk?"

"I don't drink." Said Shayna knowing Director Swan was planning to get her drunk so she'd tell her what she knew about the transformers like their location. "And that one your group caught was an Autobot not a Deceptacon."

"Sorry it had no shield we couldn't tell witch side it was on and it had red optics so we just assumed it was a Con." Director Swan lied.

"Knock Out is a he not an it and your little group almost killed him!" Shayna scolded. "And we could all see that his shield was covered up probably by you!" "What your doing to them is wrong neither side deserves to be treated like that!"

"Look like I'll have to resort to truth serum." Director Swan hissed as she took out a syringe. Then started to approach Shayna who was actually ready and expecting her to try something like that and kicked Director Swan in the side of the leg making her fall to the floor then Shayna bolted out the door before Swan could process what just happened.

But several men started chasing Shayna down the halls and she ended up shoving a snack cart at some of them. And continued to run. she knew the elevator wasn't an option so started to take the stairs only to hear some men coming up them so she went up stairs instead of down to avoid them. But how would she get out?

Shayna made it to the roof of the building but they weren't far behind her then one of them actually started shooting at her. She was dodging and ducking trying desperately not to get shot.

And in one effort ended up falling over the side off the building she close her eyes thinking this was it. But the impact never came and she felt something catch her then heard the sound of a cybertronian transforming and opened her eyes and saw that she was inside Starscream's jet mode. Then sighed in relief knowing she was safe.

"Shayna are you alright?" The seeker asked.

"Yes I'm alright and almost dead those men just tried to waste me." She told him.

Then Starscream suddenly flew his jet mode to the top of the building where the men were and aloud his alt mode to hover right above them.

"This is for shooting at my friend and if you ever try to harm her again I will kill you." Starscream said to the men right before flying off in a way that made them feel his turbulence blowing several of them on to their backs and making a few landed on their buts. As he then flew into a ground bridge with Shayna and they went back to the scrapyard. Shayna couldn't help but chuckle knowing at least some of those men must have wet themselves.

* * *

After they where back in the scrapyard the rest of the team greeted Shayna happy she was safe. And explained they had gotten worried when she didn't come back and had found her by using the GPS on her phone that Order of Gray hadn't thought to take form her upon grabbing her.

Then she explained to them all what had happened and told them about Director Swan and Order of Gray.

Then Ratchet called someone and opened a ground bridge and out walked Agent Fowler along with the humans who had worked with the Autobots during their first time on Earth Jack, Miko, and Raf and Jack's mom was also with them and she and Agent Fowler were wearing wedding rings.

Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead were glad to see their human friends again and they introduced them to the rest of the team and Denny, Russell, Blake and Shayna.

Then explained to them that Starscream and Knock Out had switched sides and told them about Order of Gray and how they had kidnapped Shayna and what they had done to Knock Out before that and took them to the med bay and showed them what shape the red transformer was in from the Synth En Order of Gray had given him.

Then Agent Fowler called General Brice and explained everything to him. And General Brice wasn't happy with Director Swan and Order of Gray after hearing about what they did to Knock Out an Autobot. And the others could actually hear him yelling over the phone and it wasn't on specker mode and Agent Fowler almost dropped it a few times then hung up when the call ended.

"He said he's going to have Unit-E arrest Director Swan and all of her men." Agent Fowler explained. "They won't be hurting any of you again." He told the Autobots and apologized to them on behalf of Unit-E for letting them do that.

A little while later Agent Fowler's phone range again and he answered it and spoke to someone then didn't look happy.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Asked Optimus Prime.

"That was the team I sent to arrest Director Swan and Order of Gray they just informed me they could find them they were long gone before my team got there." Agent Fowler explained.

"So their still at large?" Shayna said joining the conversion.

"Yes and they now know your involved with us Shayna." Optimus explained. "Meaning they most likely know where you live and it would be safer for you to remain at the scrapyard."

"So I can't go back to my home because it might be unsafe." Said Shayna. "I'd be happy to stay and help you guys I really want to help you bring Order of Gray down that Director Swan is beyond insane."

"I'm staying too." Said Blake. "I'm just as involved in this as she is and I want to help you guys too."

"Very well." Optimus told them with a smile. "We will have to see about pairing the two of you with Autobot guardians."

"I'd like Starscream to be my guardian." Shayna told them taking everyone by surprise. "Well he's already saved me twice and we make a pretty good team." She explained.

"I'd be honored." Starscream told her accepting the task having now grown found of his human friend.

"What about you Blake?" Asked Miko. "Who are you gonna partner with?"

"I'm not sure yet I don't know any of the Autobots as well as you guys do is it OK if I spend more time to get to know each of them before I decide?" Asked Blake. "I want to know witch of you I'm most compatible with."

"Take all the time you need." Bumblebee told him as they all went to talk about how to handle the situation with Order of Gray.

* * *

Later the Autobots went out to try to help track down Order of Gray while having Ratchet and the humans wait at the scrapyard where it was safe.

They were split up in teams and all being careful knowing how dangerous Order of Gray was and not wanting anyone else to be hurt or captured.

Agent Fowler had gotten the locations of all of Order of Gray's bases from General Brice but each one they checked had been cleaned out.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Starscream were checking one of the bases and Bumblebee noticed Arcee seemed agitated and wanted to find out why and Starscream explained that she was worried about Knock Out because she still felt bad about what she said to the red medic and wanted to catch Order of Gray so she could get back and make sure he was going to be OK. Because she hadn't gotten a chance to make up with him yet.

And Bumblebee felt bad for her and so did Starscream because Starscream was just as worried about the Austin Martin as she was.

Starscream didn't tell Bumblebee but he secretly blamed himself for what happened to Knock Out because he kept thinking if only he'd gone looking for him sooner or gotten to him before he'd been sent through the space bridge the cherry colored mech might not be in that condition. He wanted to stop Order of Gray and make sure they didn't hurt anymore of his friends the way they had Knock Out.

Then Starscream and Bumblebee left the base with Arcee after not finding anything and went to check the next location. But unbeknownst to them they had been over heared and none of them saw a pair of purple optics watch them go.

The owner of the optics smiled having followed them and spyed on them for a while and had heard enough to know the location of the scrapyard and that it wasn't far from there.

"Perfect." Hissed Arachnid now knowing the perfect way to get at Arcee! Arachnid had spent a while on one of Cybertron's moons Lunar 1 with her Insecticon hive before she had been found by the Star Seekers and after she had tried to drain his energon their leader Thundertron had introduced her to their new allie who had agreed to help them destroy Cybertron in exchange for them bringing her something the Autobots had lock away.

And after meeting their allie Arachnid had also agreed to help them as long as she got to kill Arcee and make her suffer as much as possible before doing it. And the Star Seeker's Allie had even cured Arachnid form being a Terrorcon and sent her to scout the planet after learning some of the Autobots were on Earth.

Now not only had Arachnid figure out where the Autobots were staying but she had found Arcee and now knew a way to hurt her.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Not good Arachnid's back and she has it out for Arcee." "And the Star Seeker are planning to destroy Cybertron!" "And who is this allie they have and what does she what from the Autobots?" "All this will be answered in time." "And I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "And I'm doing a poll to decide who will be Blake's guardian so be sure to vote for your choice while you can." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	5. Chapter 5 Come into my Parlour

Chapter 5 Come into my Parlour.

While the others were off trying to track down Order of Gray Ratchet had tried giving Knock Out an energon transfusion to get the Synth En out of his system and put some normal energon in. Hoping it would help.

Then he brought the red medic out of stasis to see if it worked.

Knock Out was still for a few minutes then he opened his optics and Ratchet was relieved to see that they were back to being red again instead of green meaning the Synth En was out of the Austin Martin's system.

"Ratchet what happened?" Asked Knock Out. "Oh my helm!" He added rubbing it.

"You really went through it these past few days." Ratchet told him. "And you had us all scared but now your going to be fine." He told him with a smile glad the transfusion worked and Knock Out was alright.

"Oh scrap look what Order of Gray did to my finish!" Knock Out said seeing the damage to his paint job.

Then Ratchet ran a few tests to make sure Knock Out's system was working properly and everything was functioning OK. And was happy to see that the red sports car had made a full recovery.

As soon as Ratchet was done he called the human members of the team over to let them know the good news and Knock Out started chatting with them all while he fixed his paint job. And Ratchet went to work on something in the med bay. None of them could wait till the others got back to let them know that Knock Out was fine now.

Suddenly they heard some beeps coming from the computer that Denny explained was a Deceptacon signal. Fixit had gone with the rest of the Autobots to look for Order of Gray. Denny and Russell point out that it was uncomfortably close to the scrapyard.

Then Ratchet came out of the med bay and saw what the situation was and told the humans to go inside Denny's trailer to hide till it was safe. While he and Knock Out went to investigate being the only two Autobots there at the moment.

They got to the spot where the signal was coming from and didn't see anything. Until suddenly Ratchet was pulled up into a tree by something. Then fell out of it and was now hanging upsidedown in a cocoon of webs.

Knock Out started to run over there to free him but then heard something from behind him and turned around to see Arachnid standing about six feet from him.

"Arachnid!" Knock Out hissed.

"Hellow Knock Out sorry if I scared you." Arachnid mocked the red mech. "I don't want you to have a Breakdown."

That made Knock Out mad knowing the spider had been the one who had brutally killed his best friend during the war and now she was making a joke about it! And then he took off chasing her.

"Knock Out wait!" Yelled Ratchet from where he was still webbed to the tree. He knew Arachnid had just baited the red transformer because she wanted him to chase her. Ratchet knew how the spider femme worked.

But unfortunately Knock Out was already to far away to hear him. And had taken the bait. He was now chasing Arachnid in a fit of rage.

But suddenly lost her and was looking around trying to figure out what direction she'd taken. When suddenly Knock Out felt himself being seized from below. And the next thing the cherry colored medic knew he was dragged underground by Arachnid and she slammed his helm against a rock and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Awhile later Arcee came back to the scrapyard to get Ratchet because during her groups search for Order of Gray Starscream had somehow gotten himself trapped in the opening of a small cave he had crash into it and some rocks had fallen and pinned him there with his legs and bottom half sticking out of the cave opening and the rest of him inside it. He was fine just stuck.

So Arcee had comeback to ask Ratchet to help get him out. And the humans had come out of Denny's trailer and told Arcee what had happened and she was glad to hear Knock Out was OK.

Then they told her about the Deceptacon signal and how Ratchet and Knock Out hadn't come back yet so she told the humans to stay there and went to help them. After awhile she found Ratchet in the tree.

"Ratchet how did you end up webbed to a tree?" Arcee asked him.

"Arachnid put me here and Knock Out ran off chasing her several minutes ago!" Ratchet explained.

Then Arcee took off in the direction Ratchet told her they'd gone in.

"Wait Arcee!" Ratchet shouted after her. But she had already left wanting to make sure Arachnid didn't kill Knock Out. "How am I supposed to get down from here?" He added.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up underground in one of Arachnid's tunnels and discovered he was webbed up so he couldn't fight or escape. And there were more webs over his mouth like a gag. Then he saw Arachnid above him leaning over him.

"I see your awake Knock Out." Arachnid said to her captive as he struggled against the webs holding him. Not out of fear but because he wanted to rip Arachnid apart. And Arachnid could see the anger in his optics. "I see I hit a nerve by bringing up Breakdown." the spider hissed. Realizing he couldn't get free to do anything to her Knock Out just glared at Arachnid in anger.

"I managed to get Breakdown angry at me too by teasing him about that stupid patch he wore over his missing optic." Explained Arachnid.

"Then he got angry and chased after me a lot like you just did and for a moment thought he had the upper hand until I webbed it to a tree then pulled him up into it and broke him apart piece by piece and watched his spark go out." Arachnid described to Knock Out how she'd killed Breakdown.

"Oh would you like to hear his last worlds Knock Out." Arachnid mocked coldly. "He said easy pray and that's exactly what he was."

Then Knock Out started struggling against the webs harder and letting out muffled screams of anger as coolant tears of rage and grief flowed from his optics. But he still couldn't get free to fight her. But never had he wanted to rip someone apart so much.

"Oh and I overhead that you were captured and experimented on by humans similar to how he was once before I killed him." Arachnid told Knock Out. "Funny how history repeats it's self."

"But I'm not going to kill you right away Knock Out you see your really just bait it's actually Arcee I want!" She explained. "Your going to lure her down here with your screams then I'll kill you infront of her before killing her as well!" Then she ripped the webs off of his mouth.

"No I'm not luring Arcee to her death!" Knock Out hissed at Arachnid. "I won't let you kill her like you did Tailgate and Breakdown!" "So go ahead and kill me if you want to I'm not going to scream and give you that satisfaction and I'm certainly not going to let you murder anymore of my friends specially using me as the bait!"

"Then I'll have to force some screams out of you by inflecting pain on you till I get you to cry out!" Arachnid yelled at Knock Out as she slapped him across the faceplates.

"Do your worst!" Knock Out growled at her.

Then she started using her acid on him leaving burn marks on parts of his frame and Knock Out held his mouth shut fighting back cries of pain.

"I thought you'd be yelling to save your finish by now." Arachnid said while using the acid from her fingers to burn a mark across Knock Out's cheek.

"I'm going to die anyway so what does it matter." He groaned.

"Scream and I may let you live." Arachnid offered. "This doesn't have to continue help me luer Arcee into my trap and all your pain can stop." She said while burning a mark across his chest. Making him bite back another cry of pain.

"Never." He choked weakly. "I know your not letting me walk out of this alive you already said you plan to kill me and make Arcee watch and even if you would let me live I won't help you harm Arcee I won't let you kill her like you did Breakdown! "

"Have it your way!" Arachnid told him as she continued to hurt him and Knock Out let out a small grunt of pain as he stopped himself from screaming. "That was almost a scream." Arachnid mocked him.

Knock Out continued to struggle to keep from crying out as Arachnid tortured him for several more minutes until he finally passed out from the pain.

"Don't go unconscious now we're just getting started." Arachnid told him. "Knock Out!" She said slapping the red transformer hard across the helm trying to wake him up to get him to scream but he didn't respond.

"Disappointing." She hissed using her acid to burn him one more time before going off to capture Arcee herself and leaving him webbed up on the floor of her tunnel injured and unconscious.

* * *

A few minutes after Arachnid had left Arcee found the tunnel and went down into it and found Knock Out webbed up on the floor and she quickly got the webs off him and was trying to revive the unconscious mech.

"Knock Out!" Arcee said gently trying to get a response from the injured medic. Then she heard something and saw Arachnid was now right above them.

"Arcee how sweet of you trying to come to Knock Out's aid." Arachnid told the two wheeler. "Now you can watch him die!" She yelled trying to impel Knock Out with one of her legs.

But Arcee through herself over Knock Out's frame to try to protect her friend. And ended up getting stabbed in the midsection.

"How noble sacrificing yourself for another." Arachnid said as she pulled her leg out of Arcee and then held the blue femme up by the neck about to finish her.

Then they heard a drilling sound and Arachnid let out a cry of pain. And looked down to see Knock Out had regained consciousness and was using his drill on her midsection causing her to drop Arcee. "This is for Breakdown!" He hissed.

Then Arachnid stabbed him in the shoulder with one of her legs and was about to kill him. When she was suddenly shot though the spark chamber and killed instantly.

"That was for Tailgate!" Said Arcee who had just shot Arachnid. But then collapsed.

Knock Out quickly got up to spite being in pain from his own injuries and went to check on Arcee and saw that she was seriously injured from being stabbed so he rushed her back to the med bay at the scrapyard and treated her injury. And she regained consciousness not long after.

And helped Knock Out repair his own damage after the two of them were fixed they made up for their argument on the Deceptacon's space station.

"Wait I feel like we forgot something?" Said Knock Out.

"Ratchet!" He and Arcee both yelled at once remembering they'd left him webbed to the tree. And they went back and got him down.

"I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to get down from there." Ratchet told them.

"Sorry we left you hanging." Knock Out apologized smiling at his own pun. While Ratchet just rolled his optics.

Then Arcee remembered why she had come to get Ratchet in the first place and that Starscream was probably still stuck in the cave opening and Bumblebee was probably wondering what was keeping her.

Ratchet stayed at the scrapyard and opened the ground bridge for them knowing since he had a drill Knock Out would be better for this job and what better way to break the good news of his recovery to the rest of the Autobots.

* * *

So he and Arcee went to the location and found Bumblebee standing guard where Starscream was still stuck and pulling on the seekers legs trying to get him out. But it wasn't working.

"Be more gentle your hurting me!" They could hear Starscream yelling from inside the cave. "Are you trying to pull me in half?"

"Sorry I'm doing the best I can but your really stuck in there." Bumblebee apologized.

Then Arcee and Knock Out got there and Bumblebee was glad to see the red medic was back to normal. But when Bumblebee started to say something Knock Out held one of his digits to his mouth in a shushing manner and Bumblebee smiled knowing he wanted to surprise Starscream.

Then Knock Out drilled through the rocks and freed Starscream. Then the seeker got out of the cave opening and was happy to see Knock Out and hugged his friend then Bumblebee and Arcee did the something.

"Thanks for saving me Screamer." Knock Out told Starscream. Ratchet had explained to him how Starscream had found where Order of Gray had been holding him and got him out of there.

"Your welcome." Starscream said back to him. "Thanks for getting me out of that cave."

"So how did you get stuck in there anyway?" Knock Out asked the seeker.

(Flashback.)

Starscream was flying around trying to see if he could spot anything form above. When suddenly a bug flew into his tailpipe and a wild goose that was flying by tried to get it and was trying to stick it's head in there.

And Starscream noticed it and flew down for a landing trying to avoid it not wanting the animal to get hurt.

He transformed before it could get to close to him scaring it off and landed on his feet but because of the speed he was moving at he ended up going into a run. Then crashed into the opening of the cave and cause a small cave in that trapped him there.

(Flashback ends.)

"It wasn't an attack but we'll still call it fowl play and just leave it at that." Starscream told Knock Out not wanting to go into all the details. Or tell the red medic that he was almost goosed by a goose.

Then they went back to the scrapyard knowing Order of Gray wasn't in this area. But they'd none really be able to relax till they were behind bars.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in an old wearhouse where Director Swan and the rest of Order of Gray were hiding they were working on something.

Luckily thay hadn't found the scrapyard or seen Arcee and Knock Out but not long after the two Autobots had left the area Order of Gray had stumbled across the tunnel and found Arachnid's remains and were now attempting to make something using her parts along with the remains of Stinger.

"Hellow." Said a female voice getting Director Swan's attention.

"Who are you?" Asked Director Swan looking at a blue robed woman with black hair.

"My name is not important what is important is what I can give you." Said the women. "You want to wipe out Autobots and Deceptacons and I can help you do that by giving you their technology and helping you understand it."

"What's in it for you?" Asked Swan.

"I hate them as much as you do." Said the Woman. "Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes." Said Swan shaking hands with the women. Then telling her men they had found a new allie turning around and not seeing the woman's face flash into something that wasn't human for a second.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Wow that was a long chapter." "Who is this mysterious women helping Order of Gray and why does she hate the Bots and Cons?" "Only time will tell." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and the poll for who will be Blake's Guardian is still up so be sure to vote while you can." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	6. Chapter 6 Deception

Chapter 6 Deception.

The next day the team started trying to track down Order of Gray again knowing none of them would be safe till they were stopped.

Knock Out, Starscream and Ratchet stayed at the scrapyard with the humans. To protect them if any more Deceptacons showed up.

"So Blake any thought on who you want your guardian to be?" Asked Ratchet.

"Yes I'd like it to be Knock Out." Blake replied. "He seems like a really cool Autobot." "And we've been talking and we have a lot in common and I think we'd make a good team."

"Happy to be of service." Knock Out told him having become fond of the human and agreeing to be his guardian.

Just then the computer beeped and it turned out to be a call form Cybertron. It was Springer telling them the Deceptacon had come to Earth through their Space bridge that they had repaired.

"Oh great now Galvatron and his team are here too as if we didn't already have enough to deal with." Said Starscream.

"Well at lest we know to be ready for them." Ratchet told them as they all continue to hang out at the scrapyard.

* * *

Meanwhile Galvatron and his Deceptacons were at an old steel mill where they had made their base.

"Now we will take over this planet and claim it for the Deceptacons!" Bellowed Galvatron.

"All hail Galvatron!" The Deceptacons kept cheering.

"You want to take over Earth sorry but none of you will live long enough to do so." Said Thundertron the leader of the Star Seekers as he approached Galvatron."For me and my Star Seekers will eliminate all cybertronians and that includes all of you!"

"You will do no such thing because you are the ones who will be destroyed." Galvatron shot back. Then it was all out war between the Deceptacons and Star Seekers.

Steeljaw and Sandstorm were battling it out in one part of the steel mill while Cannonball and Shockwave were struggling in another. And all the other Deceptacons and Star Seekers were beating the scrap out of each other and it was complete chaos.

The two leaders Galvatron and Thundertron were fighting each other to a stands still.

"We will never stop until Cybertron is no more and all you cybertronians both Autobots and Deceptacons alike will pay for abandoning us to the emptiness of space!" Thundertron yelled as he and Galvatron clashed.

"No when this is over and the dust clears it will just be the Deceptacons left standing!" Galvatron screamed at him.

The battle continued for hours and both sides refused to give in even an inch.

"No!" "You win I surrender!" Said Galvatron throughing down his energon sword. "Your just to powerful for me."

"I thought you'd see reason." Thundertron gloated as he turned around to face the rest of the Star Seeker and Deceptacons in victory. But suddenly heard a blast from behind him and looked down to see he had been shot through the spark chamber.

"Oh I'm sorry did you actually think that was a genuine surrender?" Mocked Galvatron as he transformed his arm cannon back into his fist. "The thing you must always remember about us Deceptacons is that we're deceivers!"

Thundertron could only stair at Galvatron a minute before he fell over dead having his spark destroyed. And the rest of the Star Seekers were easily taken out and now only the Deceptacons still functioned.

Suddenly Galvatron heard someone clapping. And turned to see a figure walking out of the shadows.

"Not bad you truly are a Deceptacon but you are not the true leader of the Deceptacons." Said a voice.

"I'll have you know I am the leader of the Deceptacons and the most powerful!" Galvatron hissed in anger. "Who dare to say otherwise?!"

"Me the true leader of the Deceptacons!" Said the figure who emerged from the shadows and revealed himself to be Megatron.

"We'll see about that we'll have a fight and the one who prevails will be the rightful leader of the Deceptacons!" Galvatron cried as the two of them clashed.

It was an even match. As they continue to fight with their energon swords. Until Galvatron's sword was knocked out of his servos.

"OK I yield!" Galvatron groaned. Only for Megatron to stab him knowing he might be pulling the same trick he did on Thundertron. Galvatron fell to the ground as his optics stopped glowing.

Megatron saw that he was still alive and had just gone unconscious from the amount of damage he'd taken. And order the others to take him to the med bay thinking he make a good second in command and that it would be a shame to let such a great warrior die.

"All hail Megatron!" The Deceptacons cheered. Then Megatron went off saying he wanted sometime alone.

He walked to a part of the forest where a metal being with tentacles was waiting for him.

"Very good I now have control of the Deceptacons and the Star Seekers are no more I thought they would be to weak to help me with my plan but now I have the stronger group under my control thanks to you." Said the being.

Who had sent the Star Seekers to fight the Deceptacons wanting to have control of the stronger side who came out on top and getting ride of the other.

"Now I just need to sway Order of Gray to help me and find a way to deal with the Autobots and get what I need from them." The being continued. "Then I will awaken my master and destroy Cybertron then me and my master will rule the universe!"

"Noo!" Megatron screamed as he held his helm.

"Your resisting my control again." The being told him then she put her hand on his helm floating up to it. "Now who is your master?"

Megatron tried to fight it for a few minutes but ended up giving in after a few seconds. "Quintessa!" He finally groaned as his optics turned purple.

"Good." Quintessa replied. "Now go lead the Deceptacons and get me what I need from the Autobots."

Then Megatron went back to the Deceptacons having been brainwashed again.

* * *

Later that night Order of Gray was working on what they were making with the remains of Arachnid and Stinger they had made a new body using parts of both of them and even added a robotic scorpion tail to it.

All thanks to the mysterious black haired woman.

"Thanks for all the help but I do like to know the names of my associates." Said Director Swan.

"Not yet." Replied the woman. "But in do time I'll answer all your questions."

"OK since your helping us so much I'll give you a pass." Swan told her.

"So what would you like to call it?" Asked the woman.

"Huh?" Director Swan looked confused.

"The Transformer what do you want to name your new weapon?" The woman explained and asked again.

"How about Widow Maker?" Director Swan decided.

"That's perfect for it." Agreed the woman who unbeknownst to Director Swan and Order of Gray was Quintessa.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry this chapter was short it was really just a filler for the next chapter this chapter was also a nightmare to wright and I hope it turned out OK." "The next one will be better and I'll try to have it up soon." "And Knock Out won the poll so he's Blake's guardian." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	7. Chapter 7 Death of a Friend

Chapter 7 Death of a Friend.

The next day Shayna and Blake went to town to pick up somethings for Denny. Since he was letting them stay at the scrapyard they had decided to pitch in and help out with some of the choirs.

They were currently in Knock Out's vehicle mode heading back to the scrapyard. When suddenly Knock Out recognized a car behind him and was now trying to avoid it.

"What's wrong Knock Out?" Asked Blake.

"That car behind us is Steeljaw Galvatron's second in command!" Knock Out explained as he continue to drive away from him not wanting to risk the two human riding in his alt mode being hurt if there was a fight.

But Steeljaw continued to follow him. And then two more vehicles he recognized as Deceptacons joined in. A police car that was really Barricade and a red motorcycle that was actually Flame War.

Knock Out was a ways ahead of them so he stopped and opened his doors.

"Blake, Shayna both of you get out and run!" Knock Out told them. "It's me their after!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Blake started to protest worried about his guardian.

"We need to go if he has to try to protect us he'll just have more trouble." Shayna reasoned to Blake convincing him to go with her much to Knock Out's relief.

Then Knock Out took off driving trying to keep the cons away from them. Barricade was now right behind him. And the Austin Martin was doing his best to lead them away from the city not wanting any humans to see them or get caught in the crossfire.

Knock Out put on more speed and they followed him out of the city limits. Then suddenly Flame War changed to her cybertronian mode witch looked like a red version of Arcee and jumped on top of Knock Out's alt mode and started punching and kicking him.

"Hay watch the finish!" Yelled Knock Out trying to shake her off.

When suddenly a ground bridge opened and Arcee came out and punched Flame War in the faceplates knocking her off Knock Out.

"Arcee I was hoping you'd show up." Said Flame War who hated Arcee as much as Arachnid had. "I want to send you to the scrapheap."

"Well good luck because it's not gonna happen!" Arcee shot back as they continued to fight. While Knock Out took on Barricade.

Then Knock Out suddenly remembered Steeljaw had been chasing him too. But now was nowhere to be seen. This worried the red medic.

* * *

Shayna and Blake had just called the others at the scrapyard and let them know what was going on so they could help Knock Out.

When suddenly Steeljaw drove over there and transformed into his cybertronian mode.

"Well what do we have here?" He said in a mocking tone as he looked down at the two humans and started to grabbed at Shayna.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Blake who pulled Shayna behind him and then toss a rock at Steeljaw.

"Why you little!" Steeljaw started to say something else but was cut off when Bumblebee punched him giving Blake and Shayna a chance to run through a ground bridge that appeared and took them back to the scrapyard to safety. Then Bumblebee and Steeljaw continue to fight each other.

Starscream who was also there spotted Galvatron and tackle him form the sky by flying down at him and transforming in midair. And punched him on impact. Then they started battling it out.

When suddenly Megatron showed up and started beating up Galvatron.

"I did not order this attack!" Yelled Megatron. "What are you doing sneaking around my back you idiot!"

"I was trying to eliminate the Autobots for you master." Galvatron told him. But Megatron continued to punch him not buying it then tossed him aside.

"Megatron but I thought you had given up tyranny?!" Starscream interrupted them shocked to see his former leader again.

"I did no such thing." Megatron said holding his helm.

Starscream could tell something was off about the way his old master was acting.

"What happened to you Megatron?" The seeker asked. "I can tell something else is making you do this!" "What ever it is why are you letting it control you?"

Megatron just looked at him starting to break free from Quintessa's control. But Quintessa was there just hidden from view and saw what was happening.

And at the sometime Galvatron got up and fired his arm cannon at Starscream who was to busy trying to get Megatron to come back to his seances and didn't see him.

But suddenly Metalhawk who had just arrived there saw Galvatron about shoot at Starscream. And jumped infront of the blast to stop it from hitting the other seeker.

Starscream heard the blast and turned around just in time to see Metalhawk get shot in the spark chamber and blown to bits as he was killed instantly.

"No Metalhawk!" Starscream cried as he watched his friend die right before his optics.

"Kill that seeker now!" Quintessa ordered Megatron having taken advantage of the distraction and regained control over him.

Then Megatron ran over and attacked Starscream. And started beating the poor seeker. Who having just witness Metalhawk die was in no position to fight back.

Megatron slammed Starscream into the ground and continued to beat him into it. Starscream just laid there unable to move still processing what had just happened.

Megatron took out his energon sword and was about to drive it through Starscream's spark. But suddenly it was shot out of his servo.

"Megatron stand down you said yourself the Deceptacon cause was over!" Optimus Prime who had just got there and had been the one who shot the sword out of his hand told him.

"Stay out of this!" Hissed Megatron who then fired his arm cannon at Optimus and retreated through a ground bridge and the rest of the Deceptacons did the same.

Then the Prime turned his attention to Starscream who was still laying on the ground having gone unconscious from the beating he'd taken. He was weak and badly beaten but alive. Witch sadly was more then could be said for Metalhawk.

"Ratchet I need a ground bridge Starscream is in need of medical attention!" Optimus said over his com-link. Then a ground bridge appeared and Optimus carried the injured seeker through it and to the med bay.

Once back at the scrapyard Ratchet and Knock Out who had also just returned started treating Starscream after Optimus put him on the berth in the med bay.

And a few hours later Ratchet came out and said Starscream was going to be fine they had treated all his injuries and he was awake now but most of the damage had been psychological. He had just watched a friend die and was taking it hard. And Knock Out was still in the mad bay with him putting away the medical equipment.

* * *

Starscream was laying on the berth just looking up at the sky sadly. "It's all my fault." He said. "If only I had paid more attention Metalhawk would still be alive."

"I should have paid better attention!" Starscream sobbed. "I killed him!" "He was a pacifist he had no business being in that battle to begin with!" "I shouldn't have dragged him in to this!"

"You didn't kill him Starscream Galvatron did and last I checked Metalhawk wanted to help us you didn't drag him into anything." Knock Out tried to comfort the seeker.

"I'll make Galvatron pay for killing Metalhawk." Starscream said still in tears. "Next time I fight him only one of us is walking away."

"Save some for me Metalhawk was my friend too." Knock Out told him. Then hugged his friend as the seeker continued to sob. And later that evening they brought Metalhawk's body back to the scrapyard and buried him.

They all felt bad about having lost a friend and everyone felt sorry for Starscream who was taking it the hardest.

Then Shayna and Blake went over to try to confront him. "Metalhawk was a good friend." Shayna told him. "He saved you so now you have to keep fighting to honor his memory." "And he wouldn't want you to be sad." "He'd want you to keep living your life."

"Hay Blake I heard you stood up to Steeljaw!" Said Miko who had just walk over to them. "Way to go dude!"

"You stood up to a con!" Yelled Agent Fowler. "What in the stars and strips were you thinking boy!"

"I think he was trying to protect Shayna." Bumblebee explained.

Then Shayna noticed Blake's cheeks turn red and he fell to the ground out cold! Then Jack's Mom went over and checked him out.

"He's just fainted." June told Knock Out who looked worried.

"It must have just sunk in that he stood up to a Deceptacon." Knock Out said with a chuckle and everyone else had to join in. And when Blake came to even he had to laugh.

Shayna saw Starscream was also laughing and was glad. The seeker had really needed that.

* * *

Meanwhile the Deceptacons had just returned to their base and Megatron attacked Galvatron.

"You lead the team into battle without my permission!" Megatron scolded his second in command as he beat the scrap out of him. "Do not forget who leads the Deceptacons!"

"I am the leader of the Deceptacons not you!" Galvatron yelled at him. "You forfeited leadership of the Deceptacons after the war ended why do you suddenly want it back?"

Now having enough Megatron started firing his plasma cannon at Galvatron and the later retreated into the forest.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." Megatron hissed.

"We must find out where the Autobots are keeping the cilander that contains my master's spark." Said Quintessa who only Megatron could hear. "Then we will release my master Unicron!"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"There you have it chapter seven." "Sorry it was kind of** **a** **sad one." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." "Please let me know if** I **missed any spelling mistakes."**


	8. Chapter 8 Star Fall

Chapter 8 Star Fall.

The next day the team was hanging out at the scrapyard trying to figure out what to do about the Deceptacons and Order of Gray. And they could all tell Starscream was still upset about Metalhawk.

So Shayna was trying to cheer him up. While she was talking to him Blake and Knock Out went for a drive to give them some privacy.

"So I heard you stood up to Steeljaw the other day." Knock Out said to Blake. "You were trying to protect Shayna weren't you." "I can tell you like her."

"I like her but I don't like her I mean I like her as a friend but I don't like her like her." Blake explained to Knock Out while his cheeks had turned almost as red as his guardian's paint job.

"Oh I see so she's a girl and a friend but not your girlfriend." Knock Out said trying to have a bit of fun with his human partner. "You two would make a cute couple though."

"What about you and Arcee?" Blake ask trying to change the subject. This caught Knock Out off guard and he ended up having to make a sharp turn to avoid hitting a tree.

"What about me and Arcee?" Knock Out asked.

"You two took down Arachnid together and you refused to lure Arcee to her trap even though she was going to kill you." Blake told him.

"Well I was protecting my friend and I would have done it for any member of the team." Knock Out told him. "There nothing going on between me and Arcee."

"OK let's talk about something less awkward." Blake offered.

"Yes let's." Knock Out agreed.

Just then something exploded right behind them. And Knock Out actually felt it burn his tailpipes. Then another blast hit right next to them and Knock Out swerved to avoid it and ended up hitting a light poll.

Blake slammed his head against Knock Out's dashboard but luckily wasn't hurt badly. And quickly got his wits back. Then Knock Out opened his door.

"Blake run!" Knock Out told his friend. "Get to safety I can't fight back if your inside me."

Blake obeyed he didn't want to leave Knock Out but knew it would cause the red medic more trouble if he had to worry about protecting him. So he got out and ran.

Then Blake was relieved to see his guardian transform and start fighting back against their attacker. But his relief quickly changed to alarm when he saw who their attacker was. It was Galvatron.

Knock Out was gravely out match but he was still trying to fight him. Blake knew it was because Knock Out didn't want Galvatron to go after him. And he could tell Knock Out was injured from the awkward way he was moving.

Blake was desperately trying to call the rest of the team for back up while hiding in the bushes but couldn't get a signal. Then he saw Knock Out try to use his saw against Galvatron only for the later to grab it and toss the smaller mech aside.

Blake then saw Knock Out get back up and much to his horror the Austin Martin staggered but still managed to stay on his feet. Blake was hoping Knock Out would flee but the red transformer kept trying to fight. Normally Knock Out would have run to save his finish.

Then Blake understood what was going on Knock Out was making sure he had time to escape. Knock Out charged at Galvatron who grabbed him then held the smaller cybertronian up by the helm and started to squeeze it.

Then slammed Knock Out hard into the ground. And started beating the scrap out of him. And was now stomping him. Poor Knock Out had gone unconscious and Blake could tell he was hurt badly. And couldn't watch his friend take anymore damage.

"Knock Out!" "No stop it!" Blake screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Unfortunately having heard him Galvatron stopped his beat down on Knock Out and approached the human.

Blake froze in fear knowing he wouldn't be able to out run the Deceptacon who had killed Metalhawk and had just pulverized his guardian. All Blake could do was look at Knock Out's unmoving frame. He was laying so still Blake couldn't tell if the red medic was dead or alive.

"Don't worry human I'm not going to harm you I want you to deliver a message to the Autobots for me." Galvatron told Blake. "You see Knock Out is still alive over there but I will kill him unless either Optimus Prime or Starscream will face me in a battle to the death."

"Why do you want to fight Optimus or Starscream?" Asked Blake.

"Because I have a bone to pick with Megatron and what better way to prove I'm greater then he is then by destroying Optimus Prime who he couldn't." "And Starscream had a reputation for trying to take over leadership of the Deceptacons from Megatron back in the day so I think fighting him would benefit me."

"Go tell them if at least one of them doesn't meet me at the spot where the Deceptacon ship the Harbinger used to be before nightfall Knock Out dies!" Galvatron added before going over to where Knock Out was still laying unconscious and dragged him off by his feet. Galvatron could have easily carried the smaller mech but he wanted to caused him as much damage as possible.

* * *

Blake ran back to the scrapyard knowing there wasn't a moment to lose. After he got there he explained what happened and what Galvatron had said.

"This is going to be a trap." Said Bumblebee. "We need to have a plan Optimus is off doing recon and Starscream is in no condition to fight Galvatron emotionally he still wants to get back at him for Metalhawk and that could really cloud his judgment."

"But we have to save Knock Out!" Blake told him.

"And we will." Bumblebee explained "But we have to figure out a way to save him without putting anyone else on the team at risk."

Just then they heard the ground bridge start up and ran to see what happened and got there just in time to see Starscream go through it and realize he was going to fight Galvatron. Blake ran after him wanting to help Knock Out. And Shayna ran after Blake after Bumblebee said to stop them. But right after both humans had gone through it the ground bridge disappeared.

Bumblebee told Fixit it bring it back up so they could come back but the controls suddenly made some strange sounds and blew up in Fixit's face when he touched them.

"Fixit are you OK?" Asked both Jack and Raf who had just got there. Then Fixit explained he was fine but the ground bridge controls were fried. Miko had also gotten there just a few seconds before the boys had.

"I saw the whole thing it was a lot of beeps and boops then boom!" Miko told them.

Then Agent Fowler, June, Denny and Russell came out to see what was going on and to try to help fix the ground bridge.

"Why did the control panel blow up like that?" Asked Denny.

"Dad I think somethings moving inside it." Said Russell hearing what sounded like banging.

"I hear something too." Jack told them and Raf and Miko both nodded also hearing something inside the control panel.

Then Denny went over and opened it and suddenly a white Farrit jumped out with a small component from the panel in it's mouth and took off running.

"Someone grab it that's an important part of the ground bridge controls!" Yelled Denny. Then all the humans took off after the Farrit trying to get back the piece of the control panel so they could fix the ground bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream had came out near where the Harbinger used to be and saw Blake and Shayna come out behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Starscream scolded them. "I can't believe you guys pulled a Miko."

"Actually Blake pulled a Miko I was just trying to stop him." Shayna pointed out.

"I want to make sure Knock Out's OK." Blake told them. Then Starscream looked at him understandingly.

"OK you two have to stay hidden think you can both sneak over to where the ruble of the Harbinger is and see if you can find Knock Out." Starscream said to them. "It looks like a place Galvatron could have hidden him." "Just be careful that if Galvatron is nearby he doesn't see you two."

Shayna and Blake both nodded and took off to look for Knock Out in the remains of the Harbinger.

Then Starscream walked out from where they had been hidden behind some rock formations. "OK Galvatron I'm here to fight you and make you pay for killing Metalhawk and rescue Knock Out!" He yelled.

"Oh welcome Starscream nice of you to accept my challenge." Said Galvatron who came out of the shadows.

"Where's Knock Out?" Starscream asked.

"You can find him after our fight if you win but if I win then I'll give him back but only if Optimus agrees to fight me." Galvatron explained.

"That wasn't the deal what we agreed was if me or Optimus fought you you'd let him go!" Starscream growled at him.

"Well you of all cybertronians should know Deceptacons can't be trusted." Galvatron mocked. Then the two started fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile Shayna and Blake went inside a cave that was under the remains of the Harbinger and found Knock Out. He was unconscious and in stasis cuffs propped up in a corner.

"Knock Out!" "Are you OK?" Blake asked his guardian. "Wake up!" "Knock Out Please be OK!"

"Oh!" Knock Out groaned as he opened his optics. "Blake what happened?" He asked weakly.

"Knock Out how do you feel?" Blake asked worried about his guardian. "Galvatron beat you up pretty badly."

"Bad and sore very sore." Knock Out moaned.

"Where does it hurt?" Shayna questioned.

"Everywhere." The red medic answered.

"What does it feel like?" Blake asked him.

"Pain." Knock Out told him.

"We're gonna call the others and have them send a ground bridge and get you back to the scrapyard and to the med bay." Blake told his friend. While Shayna called the others. Miko was the one who answered.

"Miko can you tell the others to send a ground bridge we found Knock Out and he needs medical attention and Starscream could also used some back up." Shayna explained.

"The ground bridge is down right now and we have to catch the Farrit before we can fix it then the bots will be right there!" Miko said before hanging up because they were all still chasing the Farrit.

"Catch the what now?" Shayna asked right as she hung up. Not knowing what was going on and wondering why Miko sounded out of breath.

"They'll be here as soon as they can." Shayna told Blake and Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Galvatron were fighting to a stands still.

Galvatron had at one point grabbed Starscream by the neck. But the seeker had used his talons to slash Galvatron across the face and gotten free. Then delivered several kicks and punches. And managed to even get behind him a few times.

One of witch Starscream had jumped on his back and started trying to claw him in the neck cables. But Galvatron managed to pull the seeker off him and tossed him to the ground then started trying to stomp on the poor seeker.

But Starscream suddenly tossed gravel in his optics. And jumped back to his feet then tried to kick Galvatron but the larger mech grabbed his leg and slammed him back in to the ground.

Both of them were fighting dirty. And it looked like Starscream was winning.

"I yield." Galvatron told the seeker. But then when Starscream had his guard down he shot him in the midsection. Causing him to fall to the ground. Then yanked him up by the neck. "Oh you thought I was serious!" Galvatron mocked his victim.

"You know this brings back memories Megatron used to beat me all the time he would always hold me up by the neck just like this!" Starscream told Galvatron in a weak voice.

"I wish I'd known this back then but do you know what the flaw to holding an enemy by the neck is?" Starscream asked him. "You leave their arms and legs free!" He added kicking Galvatron while at the same time stabbing his talons into Galvatron's spark chamber and literally ripping his spark out.

"That was for Metalhawk!" Starscream hissed as Galvatron's optics stopped glowing and he died as his body fell forward and landed on top of Starscream who blacked out.

* * *

A little while later they finally managed to catch the Farrit and get the part back at the scrapyard and sent a ground bridge and Bumblebee and Optimus Prime who had just gotten back from doing recon went through the ground bridge and Bumblebee got Knock Out through it and to the med bay as Blake and Shayna followed them.

While Optimus went out to get Starscream. And saw Galvatron's body laying on top of the seeker. And he rushed over and got Galvatron off Starscream. And saw where the seeker had been shot. But unlike Galvatron Starscream was still alive much to the Primes relief.

Optimus gently picked up the injured seeker and carried him through the ground bridge and to the med bay just hoping he would make it. And that his injuries hadn't been fatal.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's all for this chapter." "I'll try to get the next one up soon so you can know if Starscream and Knock Out will be OK." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	9. Chapter 9 Grounded

Chapter 9 Grounded.

After they had gotten Starscream and Knock Out to the med bay Ratchet and Fixit got to work trying to save the two injured transformers. While everyone else waited outside worried about their friends.

Then a few minutes later Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was going to be fine. But they still didn't know about Starscream who had been in much worse shape and hadn't regained consciousness yet. He had taken massive damage while fighting Galvatron.

And Ratchet explained that he and Fixit had treated as many of the seeker's injuries as they could but wouldn't be able to determine if he would make a full recovery or not until he woke up.

Everyone was waiting outside the med bay hoping Starscream would regain consciousness soon because Ratchet had told them the longer Starscream remained unconscious the more danger he was in.

After he had been treated Knock Out had also insisted on helping with Starscream. Ratchet had let him on the condition he took it easy and didn't over do it because he was still recovering from his own injuries.

Knock Out was currently seated next to Starscream's berth hoping his friend would make it. When Arcee walked in.

"So how's Starscream?" Asked Arcee.

"He's holding on." Knock Out told her. "His vitals look stable but we won't know for sure till he wakes up." Arcee noticed Knock Out looked worried.

"Starscream is going to be fine he survived countless beatings from Megatron and being a rogue during a big part of the war on Earth and without his T-cog no less." Arcee told Knock Out trying to reassure him.

"If he dies it's my fault I was the one who got himself captured." Knock Out said sadly. "If I had fled instead of trying to fight Galvatron then Starscream wouldn't be laying on this berth right now." "I can't lose another friend!"

"It's not your fault Knock Out you were protecting Blake just like I would have done the same for Jack or any other human on this team." Arcee said to him. "And I know what it's like to lose a friend and how I felt when I loss Tailgate and Cliffjumper." "And you and Breakdown must have been close too?"

"Like brothers." Knock Out answered. "Part of me always thought that if I hadn't become a medic and was stronger Megatron could have sent me with him and Dreadwing to kill Arachnid that night and we could have taken her down together and Breakdown wouldn't have died."

"Or you could have been killed as well." Arcee told him. "But I understand where your getting at there have been a number of times I wished I could have done something anything differently and Tailgate and Cliffjumper would still be here." "But what's done is done and there's no changing it." "All we can really do is live and remember them."

"Yes but it still hurts." Knock Out told her and they continued to talk with each other.

Then Starscream woke up and saw them talking and assumed it was private and was going to pretend to be in recharge so they wouldn't feel awkward. But ended up knocking a small piece of medical equipment loose that had been monitoring his vitals and it made a loud. "Beeep!"

Knock Out didn't noticed the seeker was awake and setting up because it had taken him by surprise. "By the Allspark Starscream's flat lined!" He yelled picking up the paddles! "Wait!" He added seeing the seeker in question was setting up on the berth.

"Touch me with those things and I'll total your finish." Starscream threatened.

"Clear." Knock Out said dropping the paddles on the ground and if he were human he would have been blushing. Witch got a chuckle out of Arcee.

Then Ratchet came in and they explained what happened. Then he and Knock Out checked Starscream over to make sure he was recovering properly and everything checked out OK which everyone was glad to hear. They were all glad Starscream was going to be OK.

"You had us scared Scream." Bumblebee told him.

"We are all glad you are alright Starscream." Optimus added.

"Well I've taken worse beatings then that from Megatron." Starscream explained.

"That's not something I'd brag about." Arcee told him.

"Thanks for coming to save me Screamer." Knock Out told him.

"Your welcome." The seeker replied. "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about Galvatron anymore."

"That's one problem I'm glad we don't have to worry about anymore." Said Knock Out. "Now we can just focus on stopping the Deceptacons and Order of Gray."

"After you and Starscream finish recovering." Ratchet added.

"Some down time does sound nice." Knock Out agreed. "It'll give me time to fix the damage Galvatron did to my paint job."

* * *

A few days later Knock Out and Starscream were both fully heald and Ratchet had just cleared Starscream for using his jet mode again and the seeker was about to go for a flight.

Starscream jumped up and change into his jet mode but instead of taking flight he crashed to the earth. Luckily the seeker wasn't hurt so he tried again with the same result.

"It's just a fluke that's gotta be it." Thought Starscream as he tried again only to crash again. "No!" "Stay up!" "Stay up!" "Stay up!" He yelled as he tried to fly only to hit the ground again. "What's wrong with me why can't I fly?" Starscream asked himself now in a panic.

Then he tried one last time. this time Knock Out saw him crash. "Ratchet!" Knock Out yelled after Starscream didn't get back up that time. Both medic's ran over to were the seeker was laying on the ground with his servos covering his face. And when he moved them they saw that he was crying coolant tears.

"What's wrong with me." Starscream sobbed.

Ratchet and Knock Out quickly got Starscream to the med bay and checked him out. "Is it my T-cog?" Starscream asked.

"No if it was your T-cog you wouldn't even be able to transform." Knock Out explained.

"It's more like your jet mode just stopped working for some reason." Ratchet told him. "It could be do to the damage you took in your fight with Galvatron your wings or thrusters may have been damaged." "Your jet mode should start working again in time but in the meantime you'll have to scan a land base vehicle mode."

"But what if my jet mode never recovers flying is all I know when MECH took my T-cog during the war that was the worst time of my life." Starscream explained.

"But you got through it and your jet mode is going to start working again unlike when you lost you T-cog and didn't know if you'd ever get it back or not." "So that makes it a little better and you can still transform." Knock Out told him trying to cheer him up. "You just have to become a triple changer so you can still maintain your disguise you'll still have your jet mode your other mode will just be temporary till your jet mode start working again."

* * *

Then Denny let Starscream look at the cars he had in the scrapyard so he could pick his temporary vehicle mode. Starscream was looking them over but didn't seem to like any of them. everyone knew he was going to find something wrong with anything other then his jet mode.

Then Starscream noticed Knock Out watching him. "Your enjoying this aren't you!" He said to the red medic.

"Well I seem to recall someone asking why anyone would choose a land base vehicle mode when they could have flight." Knock Out teased him. "It's just really ironic."

"Oh very funny." Starscream deadpanned.

"I'm just yanking your chain." Knock Out told him.

"OK now watch my car mode be faster and more stylish then yours." Starscream shot back.

Then Starscream suddenly noticed a vehicle he liked and scanned it. Then transformed. He still had the same colors as his jet mode but was a car.

"A Corvette nice choice." Denny complemented Starscream.

"You gave him a hard time knowing he'd get fed up and pick something didn't you?" Shayna asked Knock Out. Who started whistling and walked away then she had to laugh.

Then suddenly Starscream's radio turned on and started playing music because he did know how to control that part of his new alt mode yet.

"How do I shut that thing off?" Starscream asked annoyed by his radio. And tried to shut it off only to change to another station that was giving a traffic report. "Were experiencing a traffic jam on high way 49." Said a voice over Starscream's radio. Then he tried to turn it off again only to Chang it to music.

Then Grimlock punched him and it stopped.

"Thank you." Starscream told the dinobot.

"Your welcome I love punching things." Grimlock replied.

Then Starscream changed back to his bot mode. "It'll take awhile to learn to work my new alt mode I'll be so happy when my jet mode starts working again."

Then he changed to his new vehicle mode again so Knock Out could teach him how to work it. "And now we return to the news!" Starscream's radio said having come back on.

"I miss my jet mode." Starscream hissed as he and Knock Out drove off so he could get the hang of his temporary car mode.

 **To Be continued.**

 **"That's it for chapter nine it was more of a filler." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "What do you think of me making Starscream a triple changer in this story love it? Hate it? Feel free to send feedback." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	10. Chapter 10 An Attack

Chapter 10 An Attack.

Starscream and Knock Out drove through an abandin area so they didn't have to worry about humans seeing them. It was a peaceful place with a dirt road going through a meadow so Starscream could practice using his corvette mode and he was now getting the hang of it.

First Knock Out had taught him how to drive and obey traffic signals and basic safety tips.

Then they had a race but Starscream ended up in a ditch. He was OK but the impact made his radio turn on again and it started playing rock music. And Knock Out busted out laughing while Starscream just rolled his optics in frustration. Then they went back to the scrapyard and changed back to their cybertronian modes.

"So how were the driving lessons?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I'm starting to get hang of my land based vehicle mode." Said Starscream. "But I'll be glad when my jet mode is back in working order."

"He's learning fast." Knock Out added. "But I still drove circles around him in our race."

"Yes well that's because your a grounder and have had more practice with a land based alt mode." Starscream told Knock Out. "As a seeker I prefer to be in the sky."

"Well good news I just looked at the test results from when me and Knock Out ran a diagnostic scan on your jet mode and the reason you couldn't fly was because of slight damage to your right thruster which should fortunately heal on it's own in a few days so you'll only have to keep your corvette mode till then." Ratchet explained.

"That's great I can't wait to fly again." Starscream said changing in to his corvette mode again. Then his radio came on again and started playing the Touch. "Not again!" He groaned. "I'll be glad when I get my jet mode back so I can trade this radio for wings."

Seeing that Starscream was annoyed Shayna ran over and turned his radio off for him.

"Thank you." The seeker told her.

"Your welcome." Shayna replied.

Then they saw it was getting late so everyone decide to turn in for the night.

* * *

Later Shayna woke up after she heard something and went outside to see what it was and ran into Starscream who had also heard it. He transformed and told her to get in his vehicle mode so he could protect her if it was a Deceptacon.

Then something attacked Starscream's alt mode it was a red, white and purple femme with spider legs and a scorpion tail. Shayna was glad she was inside Starscream's alt mode because if she had been outside that thing would have had her flattened by now.

The femme kept attacking Starscream. She was trying to stab her spider legs into him and use her tail to sting him. But luckily he managed to keep using his corvette mode to drive out of the way. But did get hit a few times.

Starscream's vehicle mode was acting as a shield and taking most of the damage. But he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this up.

And Shayna was already getting the ride of her life! He didn't want that thing to break through him or crash him into something and end up hurting her.

The Arachnid like femme hit him again knocking him into a tailspin and making his radio turn on again. This time it ended up being a good thing because it woke everyone else up and the other bots started fighting it to help them.

While everyone else was fighting the femme Knock Out went to check on Starscream and Shayna. Shayna had just got out of Starscream's vehicle mode and was OK much to the seeker's relief. And luckily Starscream's damage had only been minor.

"And to think Holding Out for a Hero was my favorite song before it almost became the soundtrack to our doom." Shayna told Starscream jokingly.

"I'm just glad that got everyone's attention." Starscream replied. "That radio isn't so bad after all." "And is it just me or is that thing made out of the remains of Arachnid and that man made transformer Order of Gray had that me and Metalhawk took down with a scorpion tail added to it?"

Just then the femme who was actually Widow Maker stung Knock Out with it's tail and stabbed him in both shoulders with it's legs that were once Arachnid's. And was about to sting him again while it had him pinned.

But Arcee started fighting it and ended up knocking it backwards. Then she went to check on Knock Out.

"Knock Out are you OK?" She asked the downed mech.

Knock Out was dazed. That stinger on Widow Maker's tail had cyber venom and he was leaking energon from where she'd stabbed him on both his shoulders. But he came to himself enough to see that Widow Maker was about to attack Arcee from behind.

"Arcee watch out!" Knock Out yelled as he used what was left of his strength to toss himself over Arcee taking the hit for her and using his body as a shield.

Starscream saw Widow Maker attacking Knock Out and Arcee. And suddenly without thinking changed into his jet mode and flew into Widow Maker knocking her away from his friends. And managed to punch her into a stasis pod then Bumblebee activated it and she was put into stasis.

Then they ran over to check on Knock Out and Arcee. And found Arcee trying desperately to revive Knock Out who had gone into stasis lock after getting stung by Widow Maker several more times while trying to protect Arcee.

After seeing he'd been poisoned by the cyber venom Ratchet got him to the med bay.

* * *

Everyone was glad Starscream's jet mode was working again. But now they were all waiting outside the med bay worried about Knock Out.

"How is he?" Everyone asked at once when Ratchet came out.

"He had a close call but I treated his injuries and gave him an antidote for the cyber venom and he should make a full recovery in a few days." Ratchet explained much to everyone's relief. "He's awake and you can see him anytime."

Arcee went back first and suddenly they heard Knock Out yell.

"Ouch what was that for?" Knock Out asked holding his cheek where Arcee had just slapped him.

"Don't ever scar me like that again!" Arcee yelled at him. "You were almost killed!" Then she went silent for a minute. "But I'm glad your OK and thanks for saving me." She added with a smile.

"Anytime." Knock Out told her.

Then Ratchet walked in with Starscream to run a diagnostic scan on him to make sure his jet mode really was back in working order. And was happy to report that his right thruster was now completely healed so his jet mode was now back to normal.

"I am so glad to finally be rid of that corvette mode." Starscream said happy to be able to fly again. "I'm so glad to have my wings back."

"I'm happy for you Screamer." Knock Out told him. "Your better as a jet then you are as car."

"I'm a seeker so that's to be expected." Starscream explained.

"I'm just glad you got your jet mode back when you did and were able to use it to ram Widow Maker off Knock Out and Arcee when you did." Ratchet said to Starscream. "Just one more minute and Knock Out would have been killed."

"Thanks for the save Starscream." Said Knock Out.

"Your welcome." Starscream replied. "That's what friends are for right."

* * *

Just then they got a call from Cybertron. It was Hot Rod and Springer who were both battle damaged but for the most part OK.

"Optimus bad news the Deceptacons showed up and they didn't find it but they were looking for the Allspark container that has Unicron's spark in it!" Hot Rod told the Prime.

"It is fortunate they did not find it." Optimus told him. "If Unicron is set free then I fear both Earth and Cybertron would be at stake." "We must protect that container and not let it fall into Deceptacon hands no matter the cost!"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Another chapter finished." "Hope you guys are enjoying it." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	11. Chapter 11 Into The Gray

Chapter 11 Into The Gray.

The next day the team got together to figure out what to do about the Deceptacons and Order of Gray and how to keep the Cons from getting the container that held Unicron's spark inside it.

They decide to hide the container and the only three of them to know it's location was Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Starscream.

"Are you sure you can trust me with this information?" Asked Starscream knowing he had a track record when it came to betrayal.

"You've proven you've changed Starscream we trust you." Said Bumblebee.

"I'll make sure you don't regret it." The seeker promised.

Then the three of them went through the ground bridge and put the container where no one could find it Bumblebee operated the ground bridge while Optimus and Starscream went to hide the container. And came back once it had been safely hidden.

* * *

Meanwhile Quintessa was in her human form talking to Director Swan.

"I heard Widow Maker did not work out." Quintessa said to Director Swan.

"Yes those transformers proved to be to powerful." Swan answered her.

"I need you to capture one of them for me it doesn't matter which one." Quintessa told her.

"OK I'll need to find one first." Director Swan explained.

"Don't worry I know how to lure them out." Quintessa said darkly.

"So what exactly do you want from them?" Asked Swan.

"Something to help me destroy Cybertron and all the cybertronians with it." Quintessa explained.

"I want the cybertronians whipped out too." Swan told her. "I'll help you."

"You want to avenge someone you lost." Said Quintessa.

(Flashback.)

Director Iris Swan hurried to where Jasper Nevada had just been destroyed she couldn't believe it when she heard what had happened over the radio.

The helicopter she had been riding in landed in the middle of what used to be a town moments before it was now in ruins. Upon exiting the copter she ran to where the soldiers had tried to open fire on the Deceptacons.

She and her husband had both been involved in Unit-E and he had been among the troops who tried to attack the Cons. She spotted him laying on the ground badly burned and unmoving and rushed to his side only to find he was already dead. And started sobbing next to his body.

She was angry he shouldn't have died this wasn't even supposed to be their fight humans didn't have anything to do with this it wasn't their war but they were paying for it. The Autobot's claimed to want to protect Earth so where were they?

Director Swan vowed to make them pay she didn't care which side was responsible she wanted to wipe them all out.

(Flashback ends.)

"My husband was killed by them." Swan answered Quintessa. "How did you know?"

"I could tell from the rage in your voice when you speck of them that it was something personal." Quintessa explained. "And I'll help you destroy them."

"Thank you." Swan told her. "Now how do we capture one of them?"

"I have a plan." Quintessa told her.

* * *

Later that night everyone was at the scrapyard trying to figure out their next move against the Deceptacons and Order of Gray.

When Arcee and Knock Out saw an energon spike on the monitor and decide to go check it out together. Knock Out activated the ground bridge and followed Arcee through it and they came out inside a cave that was full of energon.

"Wow look at all this." Said Knock Out. "Talk about a lucky find!"

"Look like an old energon mine." "But why did it suddenly pop up on the monitor this isn't far from the scrapyard we should have already found it?" Arcee pointed out.

"That is strange." Knock Out agreed.

Suddenly they heard a boom. And the cave started coming down on them. They both ran for the exit but neither of them made it out.

Knock Out woke up a few minutes later after having been knocked unconscious from the rouble. He wasn't hurt badly but he had to struggle to stand up and was limping because one of his legs had been hurt.

"Arcee!" He yelled trying to find the two wheeler and make sure she was OK.

Then he heard a low moan coming from under some rocks and used his drill to get through them. And found Arcee unconscious and badly injured.

"Arcee wake up!" Knock Out tried to revive the femme. And when she didn't respond his medical training kicked in.

Knock Out took out his med kit that he kept in his subspace and started treating Arcee's wounds. After he treated her injuries the best he could Knock Out decide to use his drill to get out of the cave he needed to contact the others for help. And his com-link couldn't get a signal from inside the cave now that it was full of rocks.

And he needed to get them to send a ground bridge because Arcee needed to get to the med bay where there was better equipment.

He used his drill and made it outside the cave and was about to com the others when he was suddenly zapped from behind and fell to the ground.

"Noo!" He screamed realizing it was Order of Gray. He felt pain through his entire frame but was still conscious enough to know what the situation was.

Order of Gray had set the whole thing up as a trap. Quintessa had told them where to dig so the energon mine would be exposed then they had caused the cave in after getting the ground bridge's energy reading hoping to draw one of the transformers out and it had worked.

"Well it's you again." Mocked Director Swan as she spoke to the semiconscious transformer.

"No not now!" "Arcee!" Knock Out groaned weakly. "She needs help!"

"Well whoever Arcee is looks like she won't get it." Director hissed as her men zapped Knock Out a second time rendering him unconscious. Then they started to prepare him for transport.

But suddenly a ground bridge appeared and Bumblebee came out and started fighting them and was winning until one of the men tried to fire a missile at the yellow Autobot. But Knock Out regained consciousness just in time to see one of Swan's men about to shoot Bumblebee with a missal.

And managed to toss himself infront of Bumblebee but ended up being shot with the missal in his place.

Bumblebee saw Knock Out's optics stop glowing as the red medic fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Noo!" Bumblebee yelled right before being zapped from behind and captured.

"To bad the red one didn't make it I would have loved to torture it again." Swan said before they used a helicopter to move Bumblebee to their base! "Oh well mission accomplished." She added as she got in the helicopter and they left Knock Out's unmoving frame just laying there.

* * *

A few minutes later another ground bridge opened and Optimus, Starscream and Ratchet arrived one the scene after Knock Out and Arcee had been gone for a few hours Bumblebee had come to check on them. and when he had also failed to return they all decided to go make sure they were OK. And they found Knock Out's body laying there.

"Knock Out no!" Said Starscream as he and Ratchet ran over to their friend's body. "Order of Gray did this and I'll make them regret it!" The seeker cried in angry.

Just then they heard a cough and Ratchet saw that Knock Out's optics had come back online he was still alive.

"R-ratctet.." The red medic tried say something.

"Easy don't try to talk you need to save your energy." Ratchet told Knock Out.

"A-arcee she's in the cave.. and t-they took Bumblebee!" Knock Out managed to choke out weakly.

"Don't worry we're going to get you and Arcee to the med bay and fixed up then we'll get Bumblebee back!" Ratchet told him.

Then Knock Out lost consciousnesses again and Optimus who had gone into the cave came out with Arcee and they called for a ground bridge and got the two injured transformers back to the scrapyard and to the med bay. Where Ratchet and Fixit got to work trying to save them.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Another chapter finished." "And another cliffhanger." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	12. Chapter 12 Sidelined

Chapter 12 Sidelined.

Bumblebee onlined his optics as he regained consciousness. He was still in the process of being transported to Order of Gray's base and was in the back of a trailer restrained by some very strong chains.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Knock Out get shot and then the red mech's body laying on the ground. That missal had been intended for him but Knock Out had taken the bullet. (Or in this case missal.) And Bumblebee now felt terrible Order of Gray had killed one of his friends with a shot that had been meant for him.

And now he couldn't get the image of Knock Out's body on the ground out of his processor. He wanted to find a way to escape so he could stop Order of Gray once and for all. But how?

Suddenly he heard a boom and the trailer he was in was knocked on to it's side and suddenly the back was blasted off and a bulky looking burnt orange colored mech came in and broke the chains that were holding Bumblebee. And the two of them ran off into a forest that was nearby to hide till they could think of a plan.

Because Bumblebee's com-link had been damage when he was captured so he couldn't call for a ground bridge. They were several miles from the scrapyard and could drive there but it would take awhile.

Thanks for the save." Bumblebee told the other bot. "I'm Bumblebee what's your name?"

"It's Sideline and your welcome." Sideline told him. "I pick up a cybertronian life signal from the back of that van knew something was wrong."

"So how did you end up on earth I don't remember hearing about you in the war?" Bumblebee asked Sideline.

"I never joined the Autobot case but my brother joined the Deceptacons after I found out I didn't want to have to face him in battle so I took a ship and left Cybertron in the early days of the war and traveled though space till I crashed my ship here just yesterday." Sideline explained. "I'm sorry I'm a deserter but I just couldn't bare the thought of fighting my brother."

"It's OK I understand it would be hard to fight part of your family." Bumblebee told him. "You just got here yesterday so do you have an Earth base vehicle mode yet?"

"No." Sideline answered him.

"Then we need to get you one because we can't let any humans see us we have to be robots in disguise while we're on this planet." Bumblebee explained.

"Good thing I haven't encountered any humans yet." Sideline told him.

Then they went to a spot near the road and stayed hidden so Sideline could scan a vehicle mode. He finally scanned a Honda Element for his vehicle mode then transformed and he and Bumblebee started heading for the scrapyard.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were at the scrapyard trying to figure out how to save Bumblebee while Ratchet and Fixit were both working to save Knock Out and Arcee. Optimus had already gone to look for Order of Gray to save the yellow Autobot.

While Starscream stayed next to the med bay worried about Knock Out and Arcee. Then Ratchet came out and said Arcee had taken a lot of damage but would make a full recovery. And that Knock Out had taken a lot more damage but would also be fine and make a full recovery. Which everyone was glad to hear.

And a little while later they were both up and around after being repaired. They had both asked if the other was OK upon waking up and were both glad to hear that the other was fine. And now Knock Out was fixing his paint job. When Arcee came over.

"Thanks for saving me." Arcee told Knock Out. "Ratchet said that you had treated my wounds after the cave in and told them I was in there."

"Your welcome." Knock Out replied. "I know you'd do the same for me."

Then Arcee give him a peck on the cheek and they both heard a camera click and looked down and saw Blake and Miko standing there and Miko had just snapped their picture on her phone.

"Oh scrap." Both transformers said at once knowing they weren't going to live this down. But neither of them could keep from chuckling. Just then Bumblebee and Sideline arrived at the scrapyard.

"Bumblebee!" Everyone said glad to see their friend was back and safe. And Bumblebee was glad to see Knock Out alive and in one piece after thinking he was dead.

"Who your friend?" Asked Raf.

"This is Sideline he helped me escape from Order of Gray and want to join the team." Bumblebee explained. The Sideline told them how he had left Cybertron and gotten to Earth.

"Well welcome to the group Sideline." Ratchet told him. "And thank you for helping Bumblebee."

"Thanks and anytime." Sideline said to him. "I feel bad for running out on everyone during the war and want to make up for it." "I think I've been on the sidelines long enough."

"So Sideline were you a Wrecker?" Asked Miko. "Because you look like you could be a Wrecker."

"I was just starting out as a Wrecker with my brother before he became a Deceptacon and I left because I didn't want to have to face him in battle." Sideline explained. "But I've decided if I encounter him I'm going to try to talk him into becoming an Autobot."

"Well me and Starscream used to be Deceptacons and switched sides so I'm sure he can too." Said Knock Out. "What's your brother's name?"

"Breakdown." Sideline told him. Then he noticed a sad look appear on Knock Out's face. "Do you know him?" Sideline then asked.

"Yes Breakdown was my best friend during the war." "I'm sorry Sideline he was killed by Arachnid." Knock Out told him sadly. "But Arcee and I killed her awhile back."

"I can't believe he's gone." Sideline said as a coolant tear rolled down his cheek. Then Knock Out ran off and came back with something.

"Sideline I think Breakdown would want you to have this." Knock Out told Sideline as he handed him Breakdown's hammer. "You were his brother so maybe you and I can talk about him sometime."

"That would be great." Sideline agreed. "And thanks for being my brother's friend."

"I'm glad to have known him." Knock Out explained. "We'll be good friends too." Then they shook hands.

Then Starscream walked over with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Starscream?" Asked Shayna.

"I just tried to call Optimus on my com-link to tell him Bumblebee is back and safe but I can't get a hold of him it's nothing but static." Starscream explained.

"That's not good we better go look for him something could be wrong!" Said Ratchet.

Then they activated the ground bridge to his last location and went through it hoping the Prime was OK. And that nothing had happened to him.

 **To Be continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter sorry if it was short it was just a filler to introduce my new OC Sideline he's my first male cybertronian OC so what do you think of him?" "Please feel free to send feedback and let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	13. Chapter 13 A Star's Scream

Chapter 13 A Star's Scream.

After everyone came through the ground bridge they noticed Optimus was nowhere in sight. And there were signs of a struggle. They didn't know if he had been captured by Order of Gray or the Deceptacons but knew they had to find a way to save their leader.

"What do we do?" Asked Arcee. "We know Optimus has been captured but by who?"

"And more importantly where did they take him?" Starscream questioned.

"We need to find out and save him." Said Bumblebee.

"I think the Deceptacons have him." Shayna told them pointing out some footprints that were close to the same size as Optimus's mixed with the prime's showing there had been a struggle.

"Good eye." Knock Out said to her. Then they went to look for the Deceptacons to save Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus woke up in the Deceptacon base in chains. He had been looking for where Order of Gray had taken Bumblebee to save him not knowing the yellow Autobot had escaped and was safe.

When he had encounter Megatron and they had fought but Optimus had been blindsided by the other Deceptacons and captured. Optimus tried to break the chains but they were to strong. He would have to think of another way to escape. But just then Megatron entered accompanied by Quintessa.

"Who are you and what is it you want with me?" Asked the prime.

"I am Quintessa leader of the Quintessons and I wish to free my master Unicron so we can destroy Cybertron then take over the universe and rule it with an iron fist." Quintessa explained. "I just need you to tell me where the container that holds Unicron's spark is so I can release him."

"Never!" "I will not doom Cybertron nor the rest of the universe." Optimus told her. "Megatron why are you helping her I thought you had given up on your old ways?" "And even if you have not why are you helping her doom Cybertron?"

"He doesn't have a choice you see he is under my control just as you are about to be." Quintessa told Optimus as she put him under her control just like she had done to Megatron.

Optimus fought it for a few minutes but he ended up being brainwashed like Megatron was.

"Now you will lead me to the container." Quintessa order Optimus.

"Yes master." Optimus replied his optics now purple. "It is in the Arctic but I do not know where."

"What do you mean you don't know where?" Quintessa asked.

"Starscream is the one who knows where the container is hidden." Optimus explained while under Quintessa's mind control. "I told him to put it where no one would find it not even me."

"Clever have the lest trustworthy member of your team hide it." Quintessa mused. "Now go find that seeker and bring him to me."

Then she sent Optimus and Megatron to bring back Starscream.

* * *

Meanwhile the team had split up to find Optimus. Bumblebee and Sideline went to one location that Steeljaw had once used for a base to see if Optimus was there.

While Starscream, Arcee and Knock Out went to get the container to move it knowing there was a chance the Deceptacons had learned it's location. And everyone else stayed at the scrapyard on stand by in case of an emergency.

Bumblebee and Sideline arrived at the old steel mile that had once been the Deceptacon's base and found Optimus there as if he was waiting for them.

"Optimus I'm so glad your OK." Bumblebee told him. But much to his surprise Optimus started attacking him. And the yellow Autobot was forced to fight back.

But Bumblebee was losing. Optimus was attacking him mercilessly. Not wanting to fight Optimus Bumblebee kept blocking, dodging and ducking.

"Optimus please this isn't you whatever the Deceptacons did to you!" "You can fight it!" Bumblebee pleaded.

Just then Sideline tackled Optimus to help Bumblebee but ended up being grabbed by the prime and slammed into the ground several times. Then Optimus held him by the neck.

Poor Sideline was now dazed and could feel himself going unconscious as Optimus continued to pound him in to the ground.

"Optimus stop you'll kill him!" Cried Bumblebee trying desperately to snap Optimus out of what ever was making him do this.

"Optimus stop your an Autobot we fight to protect others not harm them!" Bumblebee told him showing him his Autobot logo.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus said starting to snap out of it.

"Yes it's me Optimus." Bumblebee told him as Optimus's optics changed back to normal as he went back to himself and snapped out of the mind control Quintessa had put him under.

"I apologize." Optimus told Bumblebee and Sideline who he gently laid on the ground.

"It's OK you weren't yourself." Said Sideline weakly before going unconscious.

Then Bumblebee call for a ground bridge and they took Sideline to the med bay where Ratchet treated him. And luckily he hadn't been hurt badly and would be fine in a few days.

Then Optimus told them about Quintessa and her plan to free Unicron and how she had brainwashed him and Megatron and was after Starscream to find out where the container was.

"We have to bridge to Starscream, Knock Out and Arcee's location and warn them!" Bumblebee exclaimed. As they set the ground bridge to their location. Hoping it wasn't to late.

* * *

At the Arctic Starscream had taken off in his jet mode to retrieve the container so they could hide it somewhere else. And he had just gotten back to where Knock Out and Arcee were waiting.

"I have the container." Starscream told them.

"Good now you can hand it over!" said Megatron who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Not gonna happen!" Starscream hissed seeing his old master brought back a lot of horrible memories for the seeker about how Megatron would beat and insult him. "Knock Out I'll hold him off you and Arcee get the container out of here don't let him get it no matter what happens!"

"Right!" Knock Out said as he grabbed the container and he and Arcee took off with it. Megatron started to go after them but Starscream started fighting him.

This gave Knock Out and Arcee a chance to flee. While Megatron and Starscream were locked in combat. The two of them were fighting to a stands still. Starscream was putting up a surprisingly good fight.

The seeker was using speed to his advantage and manage to get behind Megatron a few time. But Megatron still got several hits in! And at one pointed caught Starscream by the neck.

"That won't work anymore!" Starscream growled trying to use the same move on Megatron that he did on Galvatron and tried to claw out his spark only for Megatron to suddenly let go of his neck and grab his servos then slam him hard into the ground.

Then before Starscream had a chance to recover Megatron picked him up by the neck again.

Starscream suddenly got another idea and fired his missals at Megatron's chest. This sent them both flying backwards in opposite directions.

This time Starscream got up first and tried to kick Megatron only for the warlord to grab his leg and slam him into the ice and snow.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out and Arcee were running with the container because there was to much ice and snow to drive with it.

Knock Out was carrying the container and Arcee was covering him in case there were more Deceptacons around. Arcee was a little ahead of Knock Out so she could see if any Cons were infront of them and take care of them before they got near the container. But other then Megatron no one was there.

Until suddenly Arcee felt a hand touch her and her optics turn purple. Knock Out caught up to her in time to see Quintessa brainwash her.

"Now get the container!" Quintessa order her. "Even if you have to kill him to take it!"

Poor Knock Out was torn he had to protect the container but he didn't want to fight Arcee.

"No Arcee please don't listen to her!" Knock Out begged.

"Hand over the container!" Arcee said to Knock Out as the mind control took affect.

"Arcee please don't do this!" Knock Out pleaded with her. But the next thing he knew she tackled him and was trying to rip the container out of his arms. And continued to punch him as he desperately held on to it.

Then he heard the ice cracking under them and Knock Out noticed they were near a river that was flowing to rapidly to freeze and if the ice broke they were close enough to fall in.

Just then the ice under Arcee broke and Knock Out grabbed her and was struggling to hold onto her and the container. Then Quintessa suddenly jerked the container out of his hand making him fall and he and Arcee were both swept away by the rapids.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was still fighting Megatron who had pulled out an energon sword and was try to stab Starscream who didn't have a sword on him and could only jump out of the way and try to avoid it the best he could.

"You haven't change Starscream your still as weak and pitiful as ever and now you claim to have join the Autobots how long before you turn on them?" Megatron asked coldly. "The only thing your good at is failing!"

"I remember when I was a Deceptacon I was nothing but your whipping boy!" Starscream yelled at Megatron as he dodge a blow from his energon sword. "I tried to find favor with you but all you ever saw in me was fault!"

"But now since I've been fighting along side the Autobots I see that Optimus Prime is a leader with integrity unlike you ever were!" Starscream finished. But then he failed to dodge the energon sword and ended up being stabbed in the shoulder.

"But ever since I switched sides there's one thing I've wanted to say to you." Starscream added as he flinched in pain. "I forgive you." Suddenly Megatron's optics change back to normal.

"Starscream way did you let me stab you?" Megatron asked snapping out of Quintessa's mind control.

"I had to get through to you somehow." Starscream explained. "Only I was kind of hoping to dodge that." He added right before passing out.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted trying to revive the seeker.

Just then a ground bridge opened and Optimus and Bumblebee ran through it and saw Megatron holding an injured Starscream.

"He needs medical attention!" Megatron told them as soon as he saw them. Then Bumblebee saw where Knock Out and Arcee had fallen into the river.

But the first thing they did was rush Starscream through the ground bridge and to the med bay. And Megatron explained that Quintessa had escaped with the container.

This was bad Starscream was injured, Knock Out and Arcee were missing and Quintessa was going to release Unicron at anytime.

they had to find their friends and get the container back before Quintessa could open it.

 **To Be continued.**

 **"I left you with another cliffhanger." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Starscream's dialog was the same thing he said in Transformers Armada with a few small changes I bet a lot of my readers will know what scene that fight and dialog was paying homage to." "Just thought it would be cool to add that easter egg." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	14. Chapter 14 Struggles

Chapter 14 Struggles.

Knock Out struggled to hold on to Arcee as they were both swept down the river. At one point they had been slammed against some rocks. Knock Out who saw it coming quickly forced his body to turn so Arcee who had gone unconscious when they hit the water didn't take any of the impact.

But Knock Out ended up taking all of it. He didn't even want to think about what all this was doing to his paint. Right now he just wanted to make sure Arcee was OK.

Then he got an idea the rocks he was being slammed into were attached to the shore so he jammed his saw between some of the rocks so he wouldn't be washed away. Then managed to toss Arcee to safety where she landed in some snow.

"Now the tricky part!" Thought Knock Out as he attempted to pull himself to land. He had been able to toss Arcee over the rocks to where the snow was but he was going to have to climb over them which was much easier said then done.

Knock Out could feel the rocks scratching him as the rapids kept pounding him into them. He had to pull his saw out from between the rocks before he could climb out but the water was pushing against him so hard it felt like the pressure was crushing him.

Thinking fast he drilled through one of the rocks and freed his saw and quickly change it back to his servo and grabbed the rocks again before he could be swept away.

The red medic was now struggling to hold on. As the freezing cold water crashed against his frame. And he felt the rocks scrape against him every time he tried to pull himself to shore. And it hurt like crazy.

Then as he finally managed to get over them and stepped on what he thought was land only to realize it was ice right when he fell through it. Knock Out noticed as he was sinking that there was a wall of rocks on one side of him so it wasn't all ice and Arcee was safe.

But he felt so cold, tired and weak he couldn't swim back up. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't obey. He could feel himself starting to pass out. As his life flashed before his optics.

He remembered when he was a Deceptacon and he and Breakdown had come to Earth after Starscream called him to tend to a comatose Megatron. And the war and when Breakdown had been killed and all his battles against the Autobots before he switched sides and joined them and had talked Starscream into joining them too after he came out of a coma he was in.

Had it all really been that long ago? And he remembered his resent adventures. Being captured by Order of Gray then rescued by Starscream and Metalhawk and defeating Arachnid with Arcee and meeting Blake and Shayna and the other humans and Autobots who had joined Bumblebee's team. And when Metalhawk was killed and how sad they had all been.

Knock Out remembered all of it and was seeing it like a dream passing through his processor. Right up to where he was now sinking in part of a river that ran into the ocean feeling to weak to move. Was he dying was that way he was suddenly remembering all these things that had happened in his life? Was this the end for him he thought about closing his optics and going offline.

But then he remembered Arcee was still up there unconscious and she might need medical attention and Blake still needed Knock Out to be his guardian and Sideline had already lost his brother in the war and didn't need to lose a friend too. Knock Out wasn't going to let that happen.

So the red mech starting forcing himself to swim back up to where he had fallen through the ice and finally after what seemed like forever shot up out of the ice and pulled himself to land.

Then made his way over to where Arcee was still unconscious and examined her and was relieved to see other then being knocked out she was fine. And then carried her to a cave he saw because a blizzard had started and they would be warmer inside the cave and out of the wind and snow.

* * *

Sometime later Arcee opened her optics as she regained consciousness luckily she had snapped out of Quintessa's mind control so was back to being herself.

"Arcee are you OK?" Asked Knock Out after he saw she was awake.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered. Then remembered Quintessa had put her undermine mind control and had gotten the container with Unicron's spark inside it.

"No Quintessa has the container!" She said recalling what happened before she had passed out after falling into the river. "I'm sorry I attacked you back there."

"It's OK you weren't yourself." Knock Out told her. "I'm just glad your OK."

Arcee noticed Knock Out sounded weak and suddenly he collapsed and then Arcee saw that he had dents and scratchs all over him. And some wounds that had been caused by the rocks had gotten water in them that had frozen into ice.

"Knock Out!" Arcee yelled as she ran to his side. She saw that his optics were dim because he was starting to pass out. "Knock Out you have to stay awake!"

"OK." He moaned. Arcee could tell the cold was also affecting him.

"Hold on I'm gonna try to com the others!" Arcee told him. She noticed Knock Out's com-link had been damaged by the rocks. But luckily hers was still working. So she call the scrapyard hoping to get through to someone or that at least they would lock on to their location. Knock Out needed medical attention.

* * *

Meanwhile at the scrapyard Ratchet had just finished treating Starscream's wounds from his battle with Megatron. And was glad to see that his most serious one from when he was stabbed was just a mesh wound. And that the seeker would make a full recovery. Then he saw that Starscream was starting to regain consciousness.

"Starscream are you OK?" Asked Ratchet. "How do you feel?"

"In pain but I'll live." Starscream answered him.

"Excuse me I'd like a word with my former second in command." Said Megatron who walked into the med bay.

"I think you've done enough to him." Ratchet told him.

"Its OK Ratchet I'll hear what he has to say." Starscream said to the medic.

"OK but if he tries to lay a finger on you scream and we'll all come running." Ratchet told Starscream before walking out of the med bay.

"Starscream I just want to say I'm sorry for all I did to you during the war." Megatron said to the seeker. "No one deserves to be treated that way."

"It's OK that's all in the past now." Starscream told him. "Let's just move foreword and try to do better in the future."

"OK that sounds like a good plan." Said Megatron.

"That's so sweet that you guys are making up!" "Group hug!" Yelled Grimlock who just happened to walk by and overhead the exchange. And ran over and hugged both of them.

Then Miko went over and snapped a picture of them like that. Grimlock had a big smile on his face while Megatron looked completely humiliated and Starscream appeared to be in shock.

Then Shayna walked over and Miko showed her the picture and she couldn't help but laugh at Megatron and Starscream's faces.

Just then the com-link beeped and Ratchet answered it but only got static. But was able to lock on to the location.

Then he open a ground bridge there and went through it with Optimus and Bumblebee and they came out in the Arctic.

Then Arcee ran to where they were and explained what had happened with Quintessa and the container and the river and that Knock Out had been hurt and needed medical attention. And they wasted no time getting them back to the scrapyard and rushed Knock Out to the med bay where Ratchet got to work.

* * *

Then after a few hours Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was going to be fine. He had treated his injuries and the Austin Martin would make a full recovery. It was mainly the cold that had affected him. And Arcee, Blake and Sideline were all glad he was going to be OK.

"Sideline I am sorry for any damage I may have caused you." Optimus told the Brunt Orang Autobot.

"It's OK it was Quintessa's fault not yours." Sideline told him.

"We must find her and make sure she does not release Unicron no matter the cost for Cybertron, Earth and the rest of the universe are at stake." Optimus told the team.

And they all knew there next mission was to find Quintessa and stop her from freeing Unicron.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for this chapter." "I'll try to have the next one up soon." Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	15. Chapter 15 Changes

Chapter 15 Changes.

Meanwhile Order of Gray were in their base and Director Swan was starting to wonder about the motives of the mysterious woman who had been working with them to wipe out the transformers. Just then Quintessa arrived.

"I heard you took some equipment from us." Said Director Swan. "What are you planning to use it for and why wasn't I informed?"

"It's been nice working with you Director Swan." Quintessa told her. "But now my plan is almost complete and Order of Gray has out lived it's usefulness!" Then Quintessa revealed her true form.

"What are you?" Asked Director Swan in shock.

"I am the leader of the Quintessons and along with my master Unicron soon to be the new ruler of the universe!" Quintessa said to Director Swan and the rest of Order of Gray.

"Now time for all of you to die!" She added making some Deceptacons she had under her mind control start killing off all the members of Order of Gray.

Director Swan ran out the door to escape the onslaught. And saw a car that she got in to hide. But suddenly the car started driving itself away from Order of Gray's base as the building was reduced to ruble and ashes.

"No!" "It's one of them!" Director Swan cried.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you human." Said the transformer who was actually Steeljaw. Then she noticed the Deceptacon shield on his steering wheel.

"Why are you saving me?" Asked Director Swan. "After everything I've done to your kind?"

"I have no idea who you are or what you've done!" Steeljaw explained. "But there are more important things at stake!"

"The only reason I'm not being controlled by Quintessa is because I was late getting back from our last mission and then happened to hear her plan and see her brainwash the others on my arrival" He told her. "If Unicron is let out it's bad news for everyone!"

"I've made a huge mistake I was working with her wanting to wipe out your kind after my husband's death all I could think of was getting revenge." Director Swan explained. "I didn't even bother to check what Quintessa's motives were if I had known I would have never helped her!" "This isn't what my husband would have wanted at all."

"We all make mistakes I made one by becoming a Deceptacon I just wanted to find equality and a place the Deceptacon's could call home since Cybertron belongs to the Autobots I never wanted any of this to happen if Unicron has his way there won't be a place for anyone to call home." Steeljaw explained.

"That's the thing about rage it blinds us from what the real picture is." He added. "Now we have to find the Autobots if anyone can stop Quintessa it's them." Then he drove off for the scrapyard.

* * *

Meanwhile the Autobots were trying to figure out how to get the container back from Quintessa.

Knock Out and Arcee were both feeling better and so was Starscream who along with Knock Out and Sideline was off on a mission to see if they could locate Quintessa then call the others there thinking a surprise attack was their best bet.

Some of the humans were also helping Denny and Russell were riding in Sideline. While Blake was inside Knock Out knowing it would look better if there were people inside their vehicle modes and Shayna was riding in Starscream to give the elusion of a pilot.

When suddenly a dragon showed up. A dragon Starscream recognized. What was Predaking doing here?

Starscream's first instinct was to avoid the attack to make sure Shayna didn't get hurt so he was desperately flying out of the way of flames the angry Predacon was shooting at them.

Starscream manage to land where Predaking didn't see them and let Shayna out so she could get to safety. Before he went back to face Predaking.

"Predaking I'm sorry for all I've done to you!" Starscream yelled at him with remorse in his voice while dodging more flames. "And for what happened to the other Predacons!" The seeker apologized. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you!"

"Your spark will do nicely!" Predaking hissed. Then Starscream was forced to dodge more flames! "I came here to Earth to get my revenge after l learn you were here!" He explained as he continued to attacked the seeker.

When suddenly a ground bridge opened and Megatron came through it. "Predaking leave Starscream alone he already apologized!" Shouted Megatron.

"If there is anyone I despise more then him it's you!" Predaking growled at Megatron. "And since when do you defend the seeker who you once beat on a regular basis and would betray you on every turn!"

"I regret everything I did to Starscream and everyone else during the war and for what we both did to you and your kind!" Megatron told Predaking as he and Starscream continued to fight the Predacon.

Then Predaking shot more flames at Starscream this time there was no way the seeker could dodge it. Starscream closed his optics waiting for the end but the flames never made contact.

Starscream opened his optics and saw that Megatron had taken the hit for him. And was now on the ground in front of him and Predaking started attacking the old warlord.

Starscream didn't know what to think of this Megatron had always been his abuser sure Starscream had often tried to kill the former gladiator and take over the Deceptacons but other times it felt like Megatron would beat him just for existing. And now here he was trying to protect Starscream and the seeker wasn't about to let him be killed by Predaking because of it.

So Starscream fired his missals at Predaking. But all it did was make him mad. And he went after Starscream again.

Then something suddenly punch Predaking it didn't even phase him but it got his attention.

"Stop this right now!" Said Shayna who had punched him wearing the Apex Armor. "You've done enough!"

"You dare stand up to a Predacon human!" Predaking roared at her.

"If that Predacon is threatening my friends then yes!" Shayna told Predaking not backing down.

Predaking didn't know what to make of a human standing up to him and speaking to him like that.

"They said they were sorry and they can't change what's already done so you need to forgive them revenge doesn't solve anything if you hurt them your no better then they were!" Shayna continued to scold Predaking and waving a finger at him no less.

Starscream and Megatron both looked just as shocked as Predaking all three of them were to stunned for words.

"OK I forgive them." Said Predaking. "You are very brave human never let go of that courage." He added before flying off.

"What just happened?" Asked Megatron.

"And I'm her guardian?" Said Starscream feeling like their roles had just been momentarily reversed.

"Just please don't sick her on me." Megatron told him.

"How did you get the Apex Armor anyway?" Starscream asked Shayna.

"Ratchet told me to keep it on me at all times." Shayna explained. "Something about you having a tendency to find trouble and wanting me to be safe."

"Wise choice." Starscream told her thinking about how many time he had gotten in trouble. "Maybe you should be my guardian." He joked.

Then the three of them called for a ground bridge and went back to the scrapyard.

* * *

A while later Starscream and Megatron told everyone about how Shayna had stood up to Predaking and actually saved both of them. And they were impressed by how well Shayna had handled the Apex Armor.

And all had a good laugh about how Predaking had been afraid of Shayna.

"I think it was just the shock of something so much weaker then him being willing to stand up to him." Said Shayna.

"But how did you stay so calm even with the armor?" Asked Denny.

"Truth is I had to use the bathroom and change as soon as we got back." Shayna explained.

"Well I'm just glad everyone's OK." Bumblebee told them.

Just then an alarm went off and everyone went to see who was coming and were surprised to find Steeljaw at the gate of the scrapyard and with Director Swan ridding in his vehicle mode.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Agent Fowler. And no one looked happy.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" Shayna told Director Swan. "After you almost killed Knock Out, kidnapped me and almost captured Bumblebee!"

"I'm sorry about all that Quintessa betray us I'm the only member of Order of Gray still living Quintessa made the Deceptacons kill all the others!" Director Swan explained. Then she and Steeljaw told them what happened.

"Only why hasn't Quintessa opened the container yet?" Asked Shayna. "Unless maybe for some reason she can't?

"That is correct Shayna I sealed the container so it can only be opened by the power of a Prime." Optimus explained. "But we must get the container away from Quintessa for I fear she may try to use her mind control on me again or find a way to open it by other means."

"Then we have to stop her!" Said Starscream.

"I want to help I need to make amends." Director Swan told them.

"Me too." Added Steeljaw.

"OK everyone deserves a second chance." Said Shayna.

"Yes all beings have the capability to change for the better." Optimus Prime agreed.

Just then Blake came through the ground bridge looking worried.

"Blake what happened?" Asked Shayna. "Starscream and I got back here with Megatron just a little while ago and Sideline, Denny and Russell were back before we were what took you so long and where's Knock Out?"

"The Con's got him!" Blake said with a sad and worried look on his face. "He's been captured!"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's it for chapter 15." "Sorry it took awhile been busy." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	16. Chapter 16 Friend Against Friend

Chapter 16 Friend Against Friend.

Knock Out woke up in chains at the old steel mill the Deceptacons had been using as a base.

The last thing he remembered was being surprised by the Cons and trying to protect Blake who he told to run before Shockwave had knocked him out from behind.

Knock Out tried to wiggle free but the chains were tight and it didn't do him any good. Suddenly Quintessa came in.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Knock Out in a tone that sounded part scared and part angry.

"I need to open the container to free Unicron." Quintessa explained. "But unfortunately it can only be opened by a prime."

"Sorry you got the wrong bot I'm not a prime so I can't help you." Knock Out told her. "And even if I could I wouldn't."

"That's not why I had the Deceptacons bring you here." Quintessa said to the Austin Martin. "I need to get Optimus to open the container and your going to persuade him to do so."

"Fat chance!" Knock Out quipped. "There's no way I'm helping you get Optimus to free Unicron and there's no why Optimus would ever do that!"

"You will help me you just need some persuasion." Quintessa told Knock Out as she put a hand on his face. Knock Out struggled for a moment but then his optics turned purple as Quintessa's mind control took affect.

"Your wish is my command master." Said the now brainwashed Knock Out. Then Quintessa removed his chains.

"Good now we have a trap to set." She told him and then they left through a ground bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile at the scrapyard Blake had just finished telling the others how Knock Out had been captured and they were trying to figure out how to rescue him. When all of a sudden his signal popped up.

"Alright Knock Out must have escaped!" Said Blake.

"What if this is a trap?" Asked Shayna.

"Arcee you and Starscream go to his location but be careful no telling what could happen if this is a trap." Bumblebee told them.

"We'll be careful and we'll bring Knock Out back here safe and sound." Starscream promised.

Then they went through the ground bridge to where Knock Out's signal was coming from at a volcano in Hawaii.

* * *

Upon arriving they saw Knock Out standing near the top of the volcano looking like he was in some kind of trance.

"Knock Out what's wrong are you OK?" Asked Arcee running to him but upon reaching him saw his purple optics and realized he was being controlled by Quintessa. But before Arcee could respond his drill suddenly went through her midsection.

"No!" Yelled Starscream not believing what just happened. Then Knock Out ran over and started attacking him with Arcee's energon still on his drill while the femme laid unmoving on the ground.

Starscream was angry but not at Knock Out he knew the red medic wasn't in control right now and would never willingly harm Arcee. He was angry at Quintessa for forcing Knock Out to do this.

Knock Out was now trying to hit Starscream with his saw. And the seeker kept being forced to duck and dodge. And was desperately trying to think of a way to stop Knock Out without hurting him. He needed to snap him out of it somehow.

"Knock Out please stop this!" Starscream pleaded with his friend. "Please Knock Out this isn't you!"

"Look at your finish how scratched up it is the Knock Out I know wouldn't let that happen!" The seeker added as he was forced to block some kicks and punches.

"And more importantly the Knock Out I know wouldn't hurt Arcee or try to scrap me!" "And he most certainly wouldn't help Quintessa!" Starscream screamed with tear filled optics.

"Knock Out I know your still in there somewhere you have to fight Quintessa's control!" Starscream begged him.

Just then Quintessa showed up.

"Quintessa release him right now!" Starscream yelled at her with rage in his voice.

"Quintessa let Knock Out go!" Shouted Optimus Prime who had just arrived there from a ground bridge in time to see what was going on.

"I will if you unlock the container so I may open it." Quintessa hissed. "Or I'll have him finish off Starscream."

"And release Unicron you know you can't let her do that Optimus don't give her what she wants if I have to die so be it I'll sacrifice myself to make sure the universe and my friends and family are safe!" Starscream told the prime. "One life isn't worth thousands!"

"OK then change of plans." Quintessa said darkly. "Knock Out go that way and keep walking straight and don't let anyone stop you!" She ordered the red transformer who was forced to obey.

"No don't Knock Out stop!" Starscream yelled at him seeing that at this rate his best friend was going to walk right into the volcano.

Starscream quickly ran in front of him to try to block his path but Knock Out pushed past him. Then the seeker started trying desperately to hold him back.

"Stop I will do it!" Optimus told Quintessa. "Release Knock Out from your control!"

Then Optimus unlocked the container. And Knock Out's optics turned red again as Quintessa released him from her control and he stopped right at the edge of the volcano.

But then Quintessa used her powers to push him forward knocking him out in the process. But Starscream ran over and quickly grabbed Knock Out's servo before he could fall into the volcano. And was now struggling to pull the unconscious mech to safety.

Optimus rushed over and helped Starscream pull Knock Out back up and away from the volcano. By now Quintessa was gone with the container.

But Starscream and Optimus turned their attention to Knock Out and Arcee and were relieved to see that they were both alive. Knock Out was only unconscious but Arcee was in really bad shape and needed medical attention.

Optimus used his com-link to call the scrapyard.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge and prepare the med bay Arcee is in need of medical attention!" Optimus told him.

* * *

After returning to the scrapyard Ratchet got to work on Arcee right away. While Starscream and Optimus explained to everyone what happened. And Knock Out regained consciousness a little while later.

Then Ratchet came out to report that Arcee was stable but they wouldn't know if she was OK for sure until she regained consciousness.

And Starscream saw that Knock Out was staying in the med bay and went to make sure he was OK. And found the red medic next to Arcee's berth.

"I'm so sorry." Knock Out sobbed. "I hurt you and now because of me Quintessa is going to release Unicron."

"Not true." Starscream told him. "Quintessa had you brainwashed you weren't in control!" "She was the one who hurt Arcee not you."

"She just used my servo to do it!" Knock Out cried. "I should have been able to fight it!" "I'm responsible for this I was the one who got myself captured!" "I failed everyone!" "It may have been Quintessa pulling the strings but I did this to her!"

"Knock Out this wasn't your fault it was Quintessa's and there was no way you could have fought her control not even Optimus or Megatron could." Starscream said trying to comfort his friend. "And oh scrap you finish is a mess." He added trying to lighten the mood and get Knock Out to think of something else.

"So is yours sorry I did that to you." Knock Out told him. "I'll fix it and mine after I know Arcee is OK."

"Wow you really love her don't you?" Starscream asked.

"Yes I do." Knock Out answered him.

"Don't worry she's strong and she'll make it." Starscream told him. "And we'll stop Quintessa before she releases Unicron she still needs to get him a body before she frees him." "And we'll make her pay for forcing you to hurt Arcee."

Then Starscream left the med bay to let Knock Out be alone with Arcee knowing he needed to think things out.

He went to where the others were talking about what their next move should be.

"Quintessa is building a body for Unicron near Cybertron." Megatron explained.

"How do you know?" Asked Bumblebee.

"There is one more Deceptacon who didn't join Galvatron's team so Quintessa didn't get control of him." Megatron explained. "I had him spy on her and learn where she was building it and here he comes now."

Then everyone saw Soundwave fly over to them. "Soundwave superior Quintessa inferior." He said transforming and landing gracefully on the ground.

"So our next stop is Cybertron." Said Bumblebee.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Wow is chapter was pretty dark." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	17. Chapter 17 Everything Falls

Chapter 17 Everything Falls.

The team was getting ready to go to Cybertron to stop Quintessa from freeing Unicron. All but Ratchet who was staying behind with the humans and Arcee who still hadn't regained consciousness.

Knock Out didn't really want to leave her but he wanted to help stop Unicron from being released blaming himself for Quintessa getting the container. And he wanted to make Quintessa pay for forcing him to hurt Arcee and using him like that.

He was currently standing next to Arcee's berth. "I'm going to Cybertron to help stop that witch from letting Unicron out." He told her wishing she would say something back to him. "I'm gonna make that monster pay for making me do this."

Just then Director Swan walked over to where Knock Out was standing.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you and all I put you through." She apologized to Knock Out.

"It's OK I heard about your husband from Agent Fowler that must be hard I understand how grief can blind you I lost my best friend during the war." Knock Out told her. "You blamed transformers for your husband and I blamed humans for Breakdown." He added. "I mean I know Arachnid was the one who killed him but it was MECH who tried to take him apart and their leader who put on his body like a suit."

"Just don't let what happened to her blind you when your on Cybertron up against Quintessa." Director Swan told him looking at Arcee laying on the berth. "Don't do anything stupid that will get you killed she'll want you to came back in one piece."

"I don't plan on getting killed anytime soon." Knock Out told her as he went to where the others were about to go through a space bridge they had just put together.

It only took a few moments to get it online then everyone went through it but the humans and Ratchet who stayed to tend to Arcee who Knock Out took one last look at before following the others through the space bridge and to Cybertron.

* * *

Upon arriving on Cybertron they ended up fighting the Deceptacons who were under Quintessa's control. And could see Quintessa who had the container and was heading for the body they had built for Unicron. It was huge they had actually built it the size of a planet. And she was about to let Unicron's spark out to go into it.

"We must not let Quintessa release Unicron she is your primary target stop her and get the container no matter the cost!" Said Optimus Prime over the com-link.

Then they all went after Quintessa but were having to fight brainwashed Deceptacons she kept sending at them. "Deceptacons defend me do not let the Autobots interfere!" Quintessa ordered them. And then everyone became locked in combat.

Quintessa was getting ready to open the container. And Knock Out saw what she was doing and drove at her in his vehicle mode. Starscream also changed to his corvette mode having thought of a plan.

Suddenly Starscream drove at Quintessa and cranked the volume of his radio to full blast playing music.

"Will someone please stop that noise!" Quintessa complained not being able to think straight with the music being played so loud and that close to her. Because Starscream was almost right next to her when he started blasting his radio. And it was distracting her as planned.

But she used her power to lift Starscream's corvette mode and started slamming him into the ground. This forced him to change back to his cybertronian mode.

"Stupid seeker did you really think you could stop me when I was able to control a prime with my power what made you think you had a chance?" Quintessa mocked him. But Starscream suddenly started laughing.

"My goal was not to stop you." Starscream told her in a gloating tone. "I drove over here to destract you."

Quintessa turned around to try to see what the seeker was talking about. And turned her head just in time for Knock Out who ramped his vehicle mode off a small cliff to land and spin one of his tires that hit her right in the face.

Then he transformed as he hit the ground and used his feet to jump up doing a back flip and kicked her in the same place his tire had just hit.

That was for Arcee he growled as he quickly grabbed the container. And ran off with it. Quintessa took off after him! And Starscream was flying after Quintessa firing at her to keep her from catching Knock Out.

But Starscream kept missing because she was moving around so much he couldn't get a lock on her and was afraid if she moved wrong when he fired at her there was a chance he could miss her and hit Knock Out since the red medic was just a little ways ahead of Quintessa.

Knock Out didn't even have time to transform because Quintessa was right behind him and he couldn't afford to risk dropping the container.

But suddenly Quintessa used her powers to trip him. Then went over to him and started to grab the container from him. But he was trying desperately to hang on to it.

And Quintessa was so close to Knock Out that if Starscream tried to shoot her he would be hit too.

"I could take control of you and have you hand over the container but I have a better idea to make you pay for that little attack on me." Quintessa hissed.

Then she touched Knock Out's face as he tried to struggle but his body suddenly went limp and his optics became dull and a blank look appeared on his face. Then she grabbed the container that he let go of.

"Knock Out!" Starscream yelled seeing his friend suddenly become deathly still. Then ran over and started shaking him but the red transformer didn't respond. Starscream could tell that Knock Out was still alive became his optics were dull but still had a faint glow.

"Knock Out wake up!" Starscream shouted at him as he continued to shake him. "Knock Out come on snap out of it!" Please snap out of it!" He begged as he frantically tried to revive Knock Out.

While Quintessa watch with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do to Knock Out Quintessa?!" Cried Starscream who sounded both angry and grief stricken. "Whatever you did undo it now!"

"You see I can do more then control a cybertronian's processor I can also make one shutdown." Quintessa explained. "And you see once done it can not be reversed."

"He was my best friend and you just killed him!" Starscream growled as he started firing his missals at Quintessa as coolant tears rolled down his face. But she used her power to make them miss.

"He's not dead just as good as dead because he'll never be able to speck, move or even think again." Quintessa said to Starscream and then started laughing.

This made Starscream mad Quintessa had just turned Knock Out into an empty shell and was laughing like she thought it was funny. His friend was gone and it was just like some joke to her. Starscream continued to shoot at her now in a rage.

Then Quintessa took the container and was going to free Unicron. Starscream flew after her not about to let Quintessa win since Knock Out had just lost everything trying to stop her.

Quintessa opened the container and Unicron's spark entered the body she and the brainwashed Deceptacons had made him.

"No!" Starscream yelled seeing that he was to late.

"I'm free again now the universe will tremble and the destruction of Cybertron is at hand!" Unicron bellowed.

"Yes master the universe will be ours now." Said Quintessa.

"No the universe will be mine!" Unicron hissed firing a beam of energy at Quintessa that destroyed her instantly.

"Now I'll destroy you as well!" Unicron said as he fire another beam of energy at Optimus and Megatron.

But the two were suddenly pushed out of the way. And they saw Starscream get hit and destroyed as his body was vaporized.

"No!" Both Optimus and Megatron yelled seeing Starscream killed right in front of them.

"We have to regroup to stop Unicron!" Optimus told them as they all headed through the ground bridge.

"No I'm going to make him pay for that!" Yelled Megatron.

"No Megatron he'll kill you too." Optimus told him. "And that's not what Starscream would want."

"We'll stop him but first we need a plan." Optimus told Megatron. "For the universe is at stake!" The prime added.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Sorry this chapter took so long it was a nightmare to wright." "And I left you with the worst cliffhanger ever!" "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	18. Chapter 18 Raising Star

Chapter 18 Rising Star.

After returning to the scrapyard they found that Arcee had regained consciousness and Ratchet said she was going to be fine.

"Wait till Knock Out hears." Ratchet told them knowing the red medic had been worried about her. "Where is Knock Out and Starscream for that matter?" He asked looking at them having noticed two of them were absent.

Just then Megatron came through the space bridge carrying Knock Out's still unresponsive body! And Optimus explained what had happened.

Then Ratchet had the uneasy job of telling Arcee. Who broke down sobbing after hearing that Knock Out was as good as gone and that Starscream had been killed.

"We can mourn later right now we have to find a way to stop Unicron." Said Megatron.

"He's right the whole universe is at stake." Agent Fowler cut in.

"I have something I think can stop Unicron." Megatron told them tossing what remained of the container on the ground so everyone could see it.

"If we repair it we might be able to reseal him inside it." Said Bumblebee.

"But how will we be able to get close enough?" Asked Sideline.

"Maybe if the transformers keep him busy the humans can go in unnoticed." Jack suggested.

"I can even provide spacesuits." Agent Fowler told them. As they all continued to exchange ideas on how to stop Unicron.

* * *

Arcee walked to the med bay where Knock Out's body was on a berth. And sat next to him. He was hook up to some monitors and on an energon drip. But the one showing his processor activity just showed a straight line.

"Knock Out Ratchet told me you felt bad about stabbing me with your drill even though Quintessa had you under her control and it wasn't your fault." Arcee told him with coolant tears flowing down her face.

"And I just want to say I'm fine now." She told him. "I just wish you were and that you could hear me right now!" "Because I love you." She added kissing him.

Just then the monitor hooked to Knock Out's processor started showing signs of activity! Then Knock Out's optics went back to their normal glow. And he wrapped his arms around Arcee and returned the kiss.

"I love you too." Said Knock Out having snapped out of what Quintessa had done to him.

"Great to have you back." Arcee told him.

"I didn't really go anywhere." Knock Out joked then they hugged. And everyone else was glad to hear Knock Out was OK. But became sad when they had to tell him what happened to Starscream.

"We'll have to bring Unicron down hard for him." Knock Out said looking both sad and angry about the loss of his friend.

Then everyone started getting ready to go to Cybertron to stop Unicron.

The plan was everyone on Cybertron was going to attack him and the Deceptacons who had now snapped out of Quintessa's mind control after she had been killed. Had now joined them and they called all the Transformers who had been on Earth to help too.

But there were only three spacesuits so Shayna, Blake and Director Swan were the humans who ended up going to Cybertron while the others stayed on Earth as mission control because Ratchet and Fixit both went to Cybertron as well.

Everyone was going to be in this fight.

* * *

After they all came through the space bridge Optimus started talking to them over their com-links.

"Autobots, Deceptacons and any other cybertronians or humans who can hear this we now fight to defend both our worlds as well as the universe!" Optimus told them.

"Everyone do what you can to aid in anyway you can." The prime told everyone. "Rescue Bots if you see anyone in danger save them!" "Medics if you see anyone injured provide them treatment." "And those of you who are warriors fight with honor for today we are defending our home and from here on out it's do or die because this is our darkest hour!"

After Optimus had finish his speech everyone went to battle against Unicron.

"Rescue Bot's roll to the rescue!" Yelled Heatwave the leader of the Rescue Bot.

"Rev up and Roll out!" Bumblebee told his team.

"Autobot transform and Roll Out!" Said Optimus Prime.

"Deceptacons transform and rise up!" Said Megatron.

* * *

Then Shayna, Blake and Director Swan started looking for a way inside Unicron so they could stop him. They had to open the container in his spark chamber to trap him back inside it! For that they needed to find a way inside him.

Just then a space bridge opened and out flew Predaking! And he went to where the three humans were! Blake and Director Swan both looked uneasy but Shayna smiled.

"Relax guys he on our side I had Megatron call him to help get us to Unicron we're gonna ride on his back." She explained.

"He's big enough for cybertronians to ride on his back we might get lost there." Thought Blake.

"They can turn into dragons no one told me they could turn into dragons." Thought Director Swan glad not to be their enemy anymore knowing she might have had to face that.

Then Predaking helped the three humans on his back and they started heading for Unicron.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream opened his optics and saw he was surrounded by bright light.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The Allspark." Answered a voice. "I am Primus."

"Primus." Starscream repeated in shock. Primus was the brother and good equivalent of Unicron and he was actually Cybertron it's self.

"So I'm now one with the Allspark?" Asked Starscream.

"Yes and no." Said Primus.

"That doesn't make since." Starscream said to him. "How can I be one with the Allspark but not one with the Allspark?"

"You have a rare kind of spark you see it's indestructible and can exist without a body." Primus explained. "You now have a choice you can stay in the Allspark and be at peace or I can give you a new body your true body."

"You were cold constructed Starscream that means your body was built from scratch where as forged cybertronian have their bodies mode in the Allspark but the cold constructed cybertronian cannot take their true shape but I can give you yours if you choose to return." Primus finished telling him.

"Well peace sounds well and good but I don't think I could be at peace knowing my friends are fighting Unicron and I really don't feel like it's my time yet." Starscream told him. "I've decided I want to go back and help fight because I'm not ready to quit just yet."

Then Primus noded in approval. And Starscream closed his optics as he became engulfed in light.

 **To Be continued.**

 **"Like I would really let Starscream stay dead and leave Knock Out basically brain dead." "But I had you going didn't I." XD. "Hope this chapter was OK it was hard to come up with." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	19. Chapter 19 Battle Lines

Chapter 19 Battle Lines.

The battle raged on as all the Autobots and Deceptacons and pretty much everyone on Cybertron fought to save their planet.

Unicron had raised an army of Terrorcons that everyone was fighting against! The whole city of Iacon had become a warzone.

While the transformers were fighting below them Shayna, Blake and Director Swan were riding Predaking who was taking them to Unicron's body so they could get to his spark and seal it back in the container.

But unfortunately Unicron saw them coming. And started firing at Predaking. He was being forced to dodge and the humans on his back were now getting the ride of their lives.

Shayna suddenly lost her grip and Blake tried to grab her but miss and ended up falling as well and Director Swan who grabbed Blake also fell. And all three humans were now falling to their doom.

Predaking saw this and started to fly after them hoping to save them but was forced to dodge instead because Unicron was still firing at him.

Shayna closed her eyes thinking this was it she was falling to her death! When suddenly she feel something metal catch her and knew it was a cybertronian hand.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Megatron had caught her! And relieved to see Optimus Prime had caught Blake and Director Swan.

"Are you OK?" Asked Megatron.

"Yes and not to sound ungrateful but why did you save me I understand Optimus saving Blake and Swan but you hate humans why save one?" Asked Shayna.

"Because Starscream died saving me and Optimus and all I ever did to him was hurt him and the lest I can do is protect his charge." Megatron explained.

"Thanks for the save and you know he forgave you right?" Shayna told the former gladiator.

"Yes but after all I did to him I still don't think I've really earned that forgiveness." Said Megatron and Shayna could see a sad look in his optics that no one thought the old warlord was capable of.

"G-guys we have a problem!" Blake said weakly sounding like he was struggling to breathe.

"Oh scrap!" Gasped Shayna as she spotted the reason Blake was gasping for air. His suit's oxygen tank had been damaged and though none of Cybertrons toxic atmosphere was getting in his oxygen was still getting out! He was suffocating.

"Blake hold on I'm calling help!" Director Swan told him as she used the com-link that was attached to her spacesuit. "Base we need a space bridge now!"

"S-shayna!" Blake was trying to say something.

"Save you energy." Shayna told him knowing he needed his strength.

"S-shayna I love you!" He choked out.

"I love you too." She said to him.

Knock Out ran over after seeing that his charge was in trouble! And picked Blake up.

"Blake please hold on!" Knock Out begged his partner.

Just then the space bridge appeared.

"Knock Out get him back to the scrapyard there no time!" Shayna yelled to him.

Knock Out wasted no time rushing Blake through the space bridge and change to his vehicle mode and drove through to the scrapyard at top speed.

* * *

When he came through the ground bridge Knock Out came to a screeching halt and nearly hit a guy he didn't recognize! But luckily stopped just a few inches from him.

"Quick help Blake!" Knock Out almost screamed opening his doors.

"On it!" Said June who got Blake out of Knock Out's vehicle mode and got to work checking him over after getting the spacesuit off him.

Knock Out watched them nervously afraid he was going to lose another friend.

Blake was gasping for air and breathing hard. Then his breathing calmed down. He had just been taking in air and June announced that he was going to be fine. Because Knock Out had gotten him there so fast.

"Wait who in the universe are these people?" Asked Knock Out just now realizing there were new people in the scrapyard.

"Let me introduce you to the Burns family and the Green family their the human partners and friends of the Rescue Bots." Agent Fowler explained. "And their helping out here with mission control."

"OK sorry I almost hit you but it was an emergency." Knock Out apologized to Cade Heatwave's human friend.

"It's OK my family deals with emergencies all the time." The firefighter explained. "Sweet paint job by the way."

"Thanks." Knock Out replied as he started to go back through the space bridge to rejoin the battle on Cybertron.

"Knock Out thanks for saving me and be careful out there." Blake told his guardian.

"Your welcome and I will." Promised Knock Out before running through the ground bridge glad his human partner was safe.

* * *

Meanwhile on Cybertron Shayna and Director Swan were trying to figure out a way to get to Unicron so they could seal his spark in the container and finish the mission. And had been glad to hear that Blake was OK over the com-link.

"Now to get back to the task at hand." Said Director Swan.

Optimus had gone to check on Predaking after seeing the predacon get shot down. Leaving Megatron with the two humans.

When suddenly two terrorcons showed up and started attacking them and Megatron was fighting one and the other took off chasing Shayna and Director Swan.

"No!" Megatron yelled seeing the terrorcon that was chasing the humans was gaining on them fast and would get them before he could deal with the one he was fighting which currently had him pinned.

Suddenly he saw something flying at them that was coming from the direction of the Well of Allsparks. It was a blue jet that shot the terrorcon and destroyed it before it could reach the humans.

Then the jet transformed into a blue and white mech with red highlights and violet colored optics who used a sword to stab the terrorcon Megatron was fighting then pulled it away from the former leader of the Deceptacons and used his sword to cut it in half destroying that one as well.

"Who are you?" Asked Megatron who was still on the ground now looking up at the seeker who had just saved them.

Then the mech smiled almost playfully.

"Megatron has fallen." Said the seeker smiling at the two humans as he bent over and gave Megatron his hand helping him up.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked in disbelief. Noticing Starscream's new body was about the same size as him.

"Yes master it's me." Starscream answered him.

"No don't call me master anymore all I did was cause you pain." Megatron told him.

"It's OK that's all the the past." Starscream said to Megatron. "Now let's fight for the future we have to stop Unicron." "And since you aren't my master anymore can I start calling you my friend?"

"Yes." Megatron replied.

"So now what?" Asked Shayna.

"Now we take the fight to Unicron." Said Starscream.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"That's it for this chapter." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	20. Chapter 20 Sacrifice

Chapter 20 Sacrifice.

Knock Out had just rejoined the battle against Unicron after leaving Blake at the scrapyard and returning through the space bridge.

He had been doing fine till a vehicon named Steve tripped and had a misfire with his blaster that ended up hitting Knock Out in the tailpipe. He was OK but the blast took out the breaks on his alt mode. So now he was driving and couldn't stop.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" "Everyone watch out!" Knock Out yelled warning everyone out of the way. "Hot Rod you might want to duck!" He added as he ramped off some rocks and sailed right over him.

"Knock Out what in the Allspark has gotten into you?" Asked Ratchet over the com-link.

"My breaks are out!" Knock Out explained. "Please help me before my finish is totaled!"

"OK I'm on my way." Ratchet told him and then started driving after him.

Then Knock Out had to swerve to miss Wildbreak who Ratchet did hit but luckily neither of them were hurt.

Knock Out continued speeding out of control until he hit Shockwave who had been about to shoot a Terrorcon and caused him to shoot at where Optimus and Predaking were instead hitting Predaking right in the tail.

Fortunately it caused Knock Out to stop and regain control of himself and then Predaking turned to face him and Shockwave and Knock Out quickly pointed at Shockwave as if to say it was his fault. Predaking just rolled his optics but when they weren't looking anymore he smiled actually thinking it was funny.

Then Ratchet ran over to make sure Knock Out, Shockwave and Predaking were all OK and was glad to see all three of them were fine.

"Wow all that and not one scratch to my paint job this must be my lucky day." Said Knock Out.

Just then Wheeljack tossed a grenade at one of the Terrorcons who happened to be not to far from where Knock Out was standing and the red medic had to jump out of the way but still got hit by some small bits of shrapnel. He was fine but it made a mess of his finish.

"Scrap." Knock Out groaned looking at his scratched up paint job with a face that said why am I not surprised. Which got a laugh from all the Stuntiacons.

* * *

A few moments later Knock Out made his was over to where Shayna, Director Swan, Megatron and Starscream were and told them Blake was safe at the scrapyard and was going to be fine which they were all glad to hear.

"Wait who's this?" Asked Knock Out looking at Starscream having not seen his new body yet.

"You mean you don't recognize me Doctor." Starscream said to Knock Out playfully fringing a hurt look.

"Starscream your alive." Knock Out exclaimed now realizing the seeker before him was his best friend. "But you've changed.

"Just think of this as another transformation." Starscream told his friend.

Just then Arcee came over and was also surprised and happy to learn Starscream was alive. Then they started thinking of a way to get Shayna and Director Swan inside Unicron so they could trap his spark back in the container.

Just then Unicron fired another shot of energy aimed right at Starscream but Megatron suddenly pushed him out of the way but Megatron took a really bad hit from it. He wasn't hit directly but he was mortally wounded.

Optimus drove over to them after seeing what happened. And saw Megatron laying on the ground with half his body melted and his spark exposed. And Starscream quickly got up and he and Optimus rushed to the old warlord's side.

"Megatron why did you push me out of the way?" Asked Starscream with tear filled optics.

"Because I didn't want to watch you die again." Megatron told the seeker weakly. "Your an Autobot and you changed for the better you made amends for what you did as a Deceptacon something I wasn't able to do promise me you'll keep fighting on their side and defend Cybertron and Earth."

"I will and you did make amends Megatron." Starscream said to his former tormentor who was now his friend.

"Megatron." Optimus said to his old friend.

"Orian I'm sorry for all the harm I did and just want you to promise that you will stay a good leader to the Autobots unlike I was to the Deceptacons." Megatron told Optimus Prime.

"I promise to do so old friend." Optimus said to him.

Then Megatron closed his optics for the last time as he went offline and died. Starscream punched the ground and started crying coolant tears. Till Optimus went over and put his hand on the seeker's shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss Starscream." The Prime told him.

"We can morn later right now we need to stop Unicron." Starscream said wiping away his tears and now putting on a brave face.

* * *

Then Shayna and Director Swan got in Starscream's jet mode with the container and then had to endure a very humiliating jet ride because the only way they would both fit was one of them had to ride on the others lap holding the container.

Shayna was the smaller woman of the two so had to sit on Director Swan's lap much to both of their dismay.

Then Starscream managed to sneak inside Unicron while everyone else kept him busy. And both women were glad to get out of his jet made and carry the container from there with Starscream providing cover.

All of a sudden the walls and parts of the floor started growing spikes. And Starscream quickly picked up both humans and the container to protect them while doing his best to avoid the spikes.

Then some metal tentacles with hooks at the end started trying to grab Starscream who struggled to avoid them and protect the humans at the same time.

Their panic increased once they spotted some of those tentacles dropping ruble into some smelting pits that were inside Unicron. And knew they had to avoid those things no matter what. And everything seemed directed at them.

"This is Starscream." Starscream said into his com-link. "Unicron is attacking us from inside him and we can't get through to his spark chamber." The seeker explained.

"We'll try to distract Unicron we'll use a psychic chronicle patch on him." Said Shockwave.

"He so big how would you even get it to fit?" Asked Starscream thinking Shockwave had lost it.

"We were making one to use on Titans during the war we wanted to try to use it to control Metroplex thinking that since he was such a threat to the Deceptacons getting him to turn on the Autobots would be logical." Shockwave explained. "But we made it to big."

"You where planning to do what during the war!" Ratchet said horrified by what he just heard.

"Well we didn't use it on Metroplex and it will fit Unicron so we can patch him so I guess it all worked out for the better." Knock Out pointed out. Ratchet just shook his head.

"The only problem is someone will have to link up with Unicron and the strain will be to much for their processor whoever does this will be sacrificing themselves because it will most certainly damage their processor beyond repair." Ratchet explained.

"I will do it." Said Optimus Prime.

"No Optimus your to important to our team and this job is best reserved for a scientist or medic I'll do it." Ratchet told him. "There is no other way."

Just then they realized Knock Out was gone. And Steeljaw told them he saw the red medic drive off in the direction of one of Shockwave's labs in Kaon.

"No we have to stop him!" Ratchet said changing into his ambulance mode and driving at top speed to the direction Steeljaw had pointed out hoping to stop Knock Out before it was to late.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had just arrived at Shockwave's lab he was planning to make the ultimate sacrifice to help stop Unicron knowing Ratchet was important to the team and that if only one of the two medics was going to live it should be him. So he activated the patch.

He had to hit a button to shoot the end that was going to connect with Unicron into the back of the chaos bringer's neck and it would also send him into stasis then Knock Out would have to patch himself in to keep Unicron in stasis for as long as he could before his own processor gave out.

Knock Out had just put Unicron under and was about to patch in to keep him in stasis when all of a sudden he felt something shock him from behind and suddenly knew no more.

* * *

Ratchet hurried to the location of Shockwave's lab hoping he wasn't to late to stop Knock Out. He didn't want the red medic to sacrifice himself.

Ratchet was now at the door of Shockwave's lab and saw the patch activate and Unicron go into stasis and now fearing the worst ran inside. But what he found surprise him.

When Ratchet entered the lab he was greeted with the sight of Knock Out unconscious on the floor and Shockwave standing over him having just zapped the Austin Martin with his own energon probe.

"To sacrifice ether medic would be illogical." Shockwave told Ratchet. "I should be the one to link with Unicron it's only logical."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes I must make amends for all I did during the war." Shockwave explained.

"You have Shockwave you have." Ratchet told him before he patched himself in. But the medic didn't notice a single coolant tear that fell from Shockwave's optic.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Unicron the tentacles and spikes had disappeared and Starscream, Shayna and Director Swan had made it to his spark chamber.

Just then Starscream's com-link went off.

"What is it?" Starscream answered his com-link.

"Bad news we just realized that when you guys trap Unicron's spark in the container his body is going to fall apart and you guys won't have time to get out." Bumblebee explained over the com-link while looking at Optimus who was wishing he had gone inside Unicron instead having only now learned that it was a suicide mission.

"So what do we do we have to stop Unicron." Said Shayna.

"Your going to get in Starscream's jet mode and the two of you are going to fly out of here and I'll put Unicron's spark in the container once you guys are clear." Director Swan told them.

Starscream changed into his jet mode. But at first Shayna was reluctant not wanting to leave Director Swan to die.

"It's OK I need to make amends and this way I'll be with my husband you go live you life OK." Director Swan told Shayna. "Unicron has to be stopped."

"OK." Shayna told her before hugging her then climbing inside Starscream's jet mode and saluted her before they took off.

Then once they were at a safe distance Director Swan trapped Unicron in the container and his body fell apart. As the ruble fell around her Director Swan smiled knowing she had done the right thing and the universe was now safe form Unicron.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Shockwave's lab Knock Out woke up.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his helm.

"Shockwave stopped you form sacrificing yourself and linked with Unicron in your place." Ratchet explained.

"So he sacrifice himself?" Knock Out said with sad optics.

"Yes he said it would be illogical to sacrifice a medic." Ratchet explained.

"Sounds like something he'd say." Knock Out told Ratchet.

Just then Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee got there and Shayna and Starscream also arrived.

"So what now?" Asked Starscream.

"Now we go home." Optimus said as a space bridge appeared and they walked through it.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's all for the final battle." "I hope it wasn't to rushed it was a nightmare to come up with and write." "The next chapter will be the epilogue where I bring this story to a close and I'll try to get it up soon." "Hope you all enjoyed it." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

Chapter 21 Epilogue.

After returning to the scrapyard and telling the others what happened the team had a funeral for Megatron, Shockwave and Director Swan.

Then they said goodbye to all the Autobots and Deceptacons who helped in the battle against Unicron. The Autobots went back to their missions and they agreed to let the Deceptacons go. For now everyone was going to take a break then they'd all go back to business as usual.

The Autobots had decided to make a base on Earth with their human friends helping them out. Who would all visit on a regular basis. And Starscream and Knock Out would remain Shayna and Blake's guardians and would remain on Earth as well as Bumblebee and his team along with Arcee and Bulkhead.

While Optimus and Ratchet were going to continue the mission on Cybertron but would check in and visit the others from time to time. And Sideline had been recruited by the Rescue Bots who had been impressed by the way he'd handled the situation on Cybertron.

* * *

Later that evening.

"OK I want you two to be back here before midnight and please don't go over the speed limit you guys have a job to do and I don't want to both to be tired tomorrow." Said Agent Fowler. "Now have fun."

"Don't worry we will and we're only going to a drive in." Knock Out told him.

"Don't worry I'll keep him in check." Arcee add as she and Knock Out drove off on their first date.

"Hey I thought I was the one keeping you in check?" Knock Out teased.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was watching the sunset with Shayna and Blake.

When they all heard the com-link go off inside the base and Bumblebee and Starscream who had just come inside answered it.

"Who is this?" Asked Bumblebee seeing it was an unknown frequency.

"This is the DJD and we're mad at Starscream." Said a voice.

"Yes we're very upset with him." Added another voice. Both voices were disguised with a computer. Which made a strange whistling sound. And laughter could be heard in the background.

After hearing it Starscream and Bumblebee both knew that it was a prank. And looked at each other and smiled deciding to play along.

"Why are you mad at Starscream?" Asked Bumblebee.

"He's in big trouble he um?" "Why is he in trouble?" They heard one voice ask the other one.

"Beats me I thought you were gonna come up with it?" The other voice replied.

"OK we heard he beat Unicron and the DJD wants to prove we're more powerful so we challenge him to a fight." The voice said.

"Yes one shall stand and one shall fall!" The other voice exclaimed.

"Only aren't there two of you?" Asked Bumblebee trying not to laugh. "And what does DJD stand for?"

"We share one mind." One of the voice explained after a small pause. "And it stands for.." "What does it stand for?" One voice asked the other.

"Deranged Jelly Donuts." The other one replied. Starscream and Bumblebee both almost fell over after hearing that. It was so funny. And Bulkhead who just happened to be passing by where Bumblebee and Starscream were busted out laughing.

"OK I except the challenge." Starscream told them fighting back laughter.

"What now?" They heard one voice ask the other.

"I don't know I didn't think he'd accept I just thought we'd freak him out." Said the other voice. They didn't realize Bumblebee and Starscream could still hear them.

"Oh hi guys I want to be in on the prank too." They heard Grimlock's voice come over the line.

"Not now Grimlock your messing up the prank." They heard Sideswipe's voice come over the com-link.

"Sideswipe what are you up to and who is this?" They heard Strongarm say.

"Oh hi Strongarm we're not up to anything and this is my twin brother Sunstreaker." Sideswipe explained. "He's visiting from Cybertron.

"Hi Sunstreaker nice to meet you." Said Bumblebee over the com-link and the twins realize the joke was over. Then they all had a good laugh.

"Wow it's nice to be an Autobot." Said Starscream.

"I hope the other Deceptacons can change and be good someday so Cybertron can have peace." Said Bumblebee.

"Me too" Starscream told him. "Till all are one."

 **The End.**

 **"Well** **I h** **ope everyone enjoyed the story." "And** **I'd** **like to give** **a** **quick thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this." "Feel free** **to** **check out my other stories." "And please let me know** **if** **I** **missed any spelling mistakes."**


End file.
